Minami Shineyo Beautiful like angels
by eucalyptus10
Summary: The story is about A.N.JELLs' lives after their latest concert. Filled with drama, funny experiences and romantic moments, I hope it'll manage to touch the infectious spirit of the original and display progressive development of the unique YAB characters.
1. Love gives wings

After ANJELL's latest concert, Tae Kyung and Mi Nyeo went out on the terrace to watch the beautiful night sky.

'_I'm sure there are a lot of stars in Africa as well.', _Mi Nyeo gazed at the stars, twinkling above her like diamonds.

'_Do you _**_have to_**_ go?'_, Tae Kyung asked seemingly indifferent.

She smiled: _'I will go and come back soon. Please wait for me here!'_

'_You've become self-confident!', _he remarked_. 'Aren't you worried about leaving the brightest star in the sky?'_

'_Well, it's not like I can take you with me.'_, she looked at him with a trace of resignation in her eyes.

The leader of ANJELL made his inherent 'We'll see that' mouth grimace, before hauling something as if from the air. A beautiful necklace with two stars sparkled in the background of the moonlight in front of her eyes.

'_Wear this on your neck!'_, he put the symbolical bijou in her hands to remind her of him wherever she is.

Mi Nyeo's eyes glistened with happiness and a tender loving smile rose on her lips. She looked at him again.

'_It's a star!', _she exclaimed out of admiration. _'You even plucked the stars from the sky. You've really changed.' _A smug grin bloomed on her face. 'Do you like me so much hat you even plucked stars from the sky for me?'

'_Your self-confidence is growing even more! If you're going to behave this way, give it back to me!'_, he frowned.

'_No way. It's mine already.'_, she clenched her hands, holding the precious star necklace tightly to herself.

'_There're a lot of diamonds in Africa, aren't they more beautiful? Give it back to me!'_, Tae Kyung feigned angry.

'_I can't do such a thing. I don't have the ability.'_

'_Then appreciate what you have when you got it. Oh, did you see that?'_, he pointed at the sky, pulling her closer.

'_I won't ever let go of the star that I caught with so much difficulty.'_

'_Right. Never let it go. I'll shine only for you.'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

That night all of the ANJELL members were too excited. While Jeremy was scanning the rooms on the second floor for the missing, Mi Nam burst into Tae Kyung's room with a bang only to see his sister wasn't there either.

'_Sis, where are you? Mi Nyeo?' _The male twin desperately tried to call her but again, no answer on the phone.

Entering the room Mi Nyeo used to live in before her brother came from America, Jeremy heard loud snoring.

'_Aigooo! Snail, you're already back? Where are the others? I have fallen asleep and didn't hear you coming…', _aunt Mi Ja gave out a languorous yawn as she got out of the bed, scrubbing her eyes. _'How was the concert?'_

'_Ah, sorry aunt! I didn't want to wake you up.'_, he stepped back. _'I'm looking for Mi Nyeo and Tae Kyung hyung.'_

_'What? My niece is with Leader? But shouldn't she be flying to Africa right now?'_, her eyes almost bounced out.

'_Yes, she should but fortunately hyung managed to stop her. He hugged her in front of 15 000 fans and said…'_

'_Still nothing?'_, Go Mi Nam encroached into his aunt's present room desperate and panting out of breath.

'_Nothing. Their phones are off.'_, Jeremy crossed his arms hopelessly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Meantime on the terrace, while laughing, Tae Kyung and Mi Nyeo heard someone shout in Tae Kyung's room behind. He pulled her away and touched her lips, making a sign to keep quiet. She nodded agreeably.

For a few dead seconds they stood still, embosomed into each other closely, waiting for the voice to melt away. _'Hyungnim, it must have been Jeremy. On the way home he was talking about throwing a party tonight…'_

'_Pigrabbit, how couldn't you recognize your own voice? It wasn't Jeremy, it was your brother. Tch, I'm sure that jealous fool won't leave us alone even for a minute from now on. Anyways, do you feel like partying tonight?'_

'_N-not exactly. I had a lot of things to do today and feel so tired… ', _Mi Nyeo hid her excitement behind a yawn.

'_Really?'_, the angel's eyes sparkled with demonic glitter as if this was exactly the answer he was hoping to hear.

As he let loose of his grasp around her waist and grabbed her hand to lead her off to another place, she tentatively pulled away. _'Hyungnim, where are we going? You know they'll make us stay and join the party with them.'_

Tae Kyung gave out a weary sigh. _'Why do you always tend to complicate everything, providing that the solution you're searching for is as obvious as the stars and not farther than your fingertips? They just won't see us.'_

'_B-but how? We can't reach the exit without passing through the yard.'_, Mi Nyeo scratched her head unaware.

Setting foot on the verge of the balcony with her hand clasped in his, he whispered. _'Pigrabbit, can you fly?'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

After they examined every single nook on the upper floor of the house, thoroughly lost out to distress and frustration, Go Mi Nam and Jeremy resorted down to the kitchen where Shin Woo was sitting, drinking his tea.

'_Hyung, have you seen Mi Nyeo and Tae Kyung hyung after the concert?'_, Jeremy's eyes narrowed with concern.

Calm and sober-minded as always, the voice of reason left his cup on the table. _'No, why? Are they missing?'_

A pause of displeasing silence instilled, followed by the grinding sound of porcelain breaking into pieces. All the flabbergasted gazes tipped over towards Go Mi Nam, who was propping up his trembling hands against the wall.

'_Mi Nam-ah, what's wrong? Tell us what bothers you!'_, Shin Woo patted his shoulder to smooth him down.

'_I see she didn't miss me at all during all that time I spent in the American hospital! When I returned last week, she didn't even come to the airport to meet me, neither did she call to ask whether everything has ranged properly after I took her place. Today she came to the concert just to see him for the last time before catching the plane. Why is all that hustle about? We haven't even talked yet. And now what – she's not here. What has __that guy__ done to her? Why didn't she want to spend some time with me before leaving for Africa but a few corny words from his mouth are enough to shoot her over the clouds with happiness? She wasn't like this before. It's not my sister!'_

Shin Woo and Jeremy exchanged secret glances, unable to say anything. Although they realized he was right to feel disregarded by the most important person in his life – his only family, what they wanted most was to see Mi Nyeo's smile finally replace her tears and they fairly well knew who was the only one able to achieve this.

'_Aigo, my foot!'_, aunt Mi Ja gave a cry out of pain as she stepped on a piece of glass in the middle of the room.

'Aunt, are you alright?', Jeremy helped her sit, while Shin Woo prepared a bandage and disinfectant liquid.

'_What's going on, boys?', _she moaned. _'What was that clamor a while ago and why is this cup on the floor?'_

'_B-because… because…'_, Jeremy stuttered like a student being coerced to retell a lesson he hasn't learned.

'_Mi Nam accidentally pushed down a cup from the table and it broke into pieces.'_, Shin Woo explained calmly.

'_Aigo, Mi Nam-ah! Are you hurt, dear?'_, she leaned on her elbows trying to get up, but Shin Woo stopped her.

'_Aunt, you're hurt! Stay here and try not to move until I disinfect and bind your feet, will you?'_

'_But Mi Nam-ah…'_, aunt Mi Ja yelled at the back of her nephew as he wended his way upstairs to his room.

'_Don't worry, aunt! He's fine – just a bit tired after the concert and needs some rest.'_, Jeremy consoled her.

The voice of reason smiled in a knowing manner like a sage philosopher. _'Yes, tomorrow everyone will be ok.'_

'_And what about Mi Nyeo and Lieder? Did you find them?'_

'_Ah, not yet. Perhaps they've gone out for a walk and will be back soon.'_, Jeremy tried to convince himself.

'_My niece is outside with Leader so late at night? Aigooo, what a stupid girl! She has no idea how men act in order to get what they want. What if he takes her in a hotel and...?'_, aunt Mi Ja slapped her forehead in fidget.

'_Don't worry, aunt! Tae Kyung wouldn't do that. It's ready, you can go to sleep now.'_, Shin Woo soothed her.

'_Aigooo, these youngsters… Then I'm going to have a nap too. Kang Shin Woo, thank you for the care, you're always so attentive! If only my niece… never mind. Good night, boys!'_, aunt Mi Ja left the kitchen limping.

'_Hyung, do you think Mi Nam is right to be mad at Mi Nyeo? How come she doesn't want to see and speak to her own brother? Didn't she miss him? She's been waiting for him so eagerly but now… No, no… My head is like a rotten orange! I'm such a horrible person to come up with these thoughts!_', Jeremy pointed at himself.

Shin Woo took a sip of tea. _'I'm sure she does miss him but she must clear up some things with Tae Kyung...'_

'_I thought he doesn't want to be with her as he threw out all her belongings, including the plushy pigrabbit…'_

'_I don't think so. Love is quite a complicated matter. If you say you don't want to see someone, it does not necessarily means that you really mean it. They have had a kind of quarrel and now they have to set things right.'_

'_W-what quarrel?'_, Jeremy took a bite of his apple bewildered.

'_Well, I don't know exactly. I heard something about Tae Kyung's mother but I have no idea what it was about.'_

'_Hyung's mother? Hmm, that's strange. He has never talked about her…'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Tae Kyung carefully guided Mi Nyeo across the handrail outside of the terrace and shot himself 2 meters down.

'_What are you waiting for? Come on, jump!'_, he unfolded his arms to catch her.

'_It looks dangerous!'_, she shouted against the wind that was waving her hair. _'My legs are not as long as yours!'_

'_What's with your self-confidence now, huh? It seems to have disappeared. Come on – you're always so determined, so bold… you even used to be a man for a whole month! Besides, we've already practiced such a jump.'_

'…_which did not end up quite well, if you have forgotten!', _Mi Nyeo lipped her star necklace to charge with courage, uttering a short prayer before she closed her eyes and leaped down, finding herself straight into her savior's embrace.

A waft of delight flushed both of them as they stared into each other's eyes for the first time after a week that seemed like ages. At once they forgot why they had to back away from one another – it was insignificant in comparison to their feelings now. Their warm breaths made them insusceptible to the cold night air.

'_I missed you so much and thought you will leave me forever. Thank you for coming back to me!'_, Tae Kyung impulsively aimed at her cozy lips, as he let the desire he had cherished for so long outflow into her being.

At this moment, as if in a secret agreement, the stars shined brighter on the sky and the chill winter storm grew quiet to celebrate the felicity of two souls merging back together in a passionate kiss. And then at the background of the speechless night the only sound that could be heard was the beating of their turbulent hearts.

'_Pigrabbit, your heart is going to pop out of you at any moment!'_, he freed her from his hold to take a breath.

'_No, I'm alright. It's because... I was afraid of jumping from so high.', _her face blushed. _'But where are we going?'_

'_You'll see…', _Tae Kyung captured her teeny hand tightly in his to make sure he won't lose her in the darkness.

After they exited the house, a large obscure figure bumped into him at the door, followed by a smaller one.

'_Who is there? Mi Nyeo, do you see anything?', _Tae Kyung searched for his phone panic-stricken.

'_Take it easy, it's us – manager Ma and coordinator Wang. We had some urgent work and left shortly after the concert began. But did you just say Mi Nyeo? I thought she's in Africa already.'_, the manager gasped in shock.

'_I'm here, manager Ma. I decided to stay a few more days.'_

'_A few days? No, you can't leave now! I can rely only on you, sister! You can't leave me alone with this burden...'_


	2. And not only

'_Burden?', _Tae Kyung goggled in the darkness. _'Tch! If ANJELL is a burden to you, what can we say about you - such a pitiful manager-like thing… You must be grateful to all of us till the end of your miserable life!'_

'_Of course I am! I know I'm now alive because of you but… I didn't call ANJELL a burden.', _manager Ma drooped his head as he kneeled on the ground. _'Look, I'm sorry for all my mistakes and that I made you believe Shin Woo is the one sister has fallen for and… Never mind! I swear this is the last favor I am begging you for.'_

'_Stop that! It didn't work even the first time.'_, Tae Kyung yelled. _'You have two minutes to say what you want.'_

Coordinator Wang twitched the collar of his coat upward. _'Yah, I'm cold! Let's get into the bus - it's over there.'_

'_The bus?', _Mi Nyeo hurled a perplexed gaze at her beloved. _'But noona, why don't we go come to have a talk?'_

'_No, sister. I don't want to make a bustle tonight...', _manager Ma threw the doors open to let everybody inside.

'_So, what's the matter?', _Tae Kyung began anxiously. _'If you are concerned about what I did on the concert…'_

'_Calm down, it's not that.', _the manager rubbed his sweaty fingers nervously. _'Shall I turn on the heating?'_

With a heavy exhalation coordinator Wang shrank up in the right back corner of the bus, leaning on the door.

Tae Kyung's patience finally reached its limit. _'Stop with this nonsense and spit it out! What's your problem?'_

'_Okay…', _manager Ma took a deep breath as he twiddled his neck to a crackle. _'Sister, do you remember what I told you last week? Why did you come back and pretended to be Go Mi Nam again… you remember, right?'_

Mi Nyeo furrowed her eyebrows, trying to recall the reason why she came back. _'Y-yeah, you said noona was…'_

'_Yes, that's it! It turned out to be true…', _manager Ma banged against the steering wheel with streaming tears.

'_What? Noona, are you really… But that's great! I'm so happy for you!', _Mi Nyeo started crying along with him.

'_Will someone be so kind to explain to me what's going on?', _HwangTae Kyung fizzled through clenched teeth.

'_Hyungnim, onnie is pregnant. They're going to have a baby! Isn't this wonderful?', _Mi Nyeo burst out with joy.

'_A baby? You and… her?', _a bolt from the blue as if swooped ANJELL's leader. _'I didn't know you were dating...'_

'_We are not! I mean… it was just once. You know – Japan… swimming pool… cocktails and … things happened.'_

'_No, I don't know and don't want to know!__' __, _Tae Kyung launched a disparaging glare towards manager Ma.

To his misfortune, the latter carried off his paramour's paddywhack as well. Weren't his comedowns enough?

'_Lame-brain! Why don't you say what the color of my swimwear was?', _she foamed. _'I think they should know.'_

The manager gave out a bland snicker. _'Well, I would but I don't remember such insignificant details, darling.'_

As she increased the force of her strokes, Mi Nyeo interfered. _'Noona, don't! You're not supposed to do that.'_

'_You are such a sewer rat! How could you be the father of my child?', _Wang shouted out in rage. _'I hate you!'_

'_Hmm, I may be wrong but… didn't you say you loved me in Japan?', _manager Ma kept adding fuel to the fire.

'_Aish, I can't believe I'm wasting my time with these idiots! Mi Nyeo, let's go! Leave them extirpate themselves…'_

'_Tae Kyung, wait!', _manager Ma caught his wrist. _'You must help us! Do it for her, if not for me… Just this time!'_

A neurotic snort tore out of Tae Kyung's mouth as he let loose of the door handle. _'What do you want from me?'_

'_Well, I can't leave her alone but I'm living with my brother and… if her mother finds out that she's pregnant…'_

'_She will cut your head!', _coordinator Wang demonstratively harnessed her silky scarf around manager's neck.

'_Did you hear that? Unless you wanna go to your manager's funeral, please let us stay at your house for a while!'_

'_What?', _Tae Kyung perked up as though he had just seen a shrimp in his soup. _'Tch, you must be kidding! Why don't you go to a hotel? We are already short for rooms after aunt Mi Ja occupied Mi Nyeo's former one…'_

'_Oh, come on! It's not a matter of nine months, just… let's say a few weeks, until things get normalized. We can't go to a hotel, because I don't earn as mush as Hwang Tae Kyung! Moreover, if the rumors spread, it will definitely put a spot on ANJELL's image. You know, personal relations among colleagues are not preferable.'_

'_Are you trying to ransom me? Sorry, it won't work! It's not necessary to be known who her baby's father is.'_

'_Hyungnim…',_ Mi Nyeo switched in defense mode. _'Let them live with us for a while, please! It will be funny.'_

'_With a whimsical pregnant woman and a squalid pumpkin-head? In all circumstances it will be great fun!'_

'_But hyungnim, they don't have anywhere to go. Besides, I'm not supposed to live in ANJELL's dorm either.'_

Sure enough her strongest trump, spiced with a dose of sweetness, was nothing the tough leader could resist.

'_Sister, you're my lucky star!', _manager Ma stealthily insinuated behind her. _'Thank you for saving my life again!'_

'_Don't worry, manager! Everything will be alright.', _Mi Nyeo foraged around for her phone to use it as a guiding lamp along the way home. _'Omo! I have 7 missed calls from oppa and 10 from Jeremy! I'd better hurry up…'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

As he heard the door creaks, Jeremy skittered out of the kitchen. _'Mi Nyeo, you are back! Why are you alone?'_

'_I'm not, the others are coming too…', _she walked in, followed by Hwang Tae Kyung and the future parents.

'_Mi Nyeo?', _Shin Woo popped out behind Jeremy. _'I think you should talk to your brother. He's in his room.'_

'_You mean my room.', _Jeremy fiercely grinded his teeth into the heart of the peach, splashing juice around.

'_I mean your common room, but you can always move in to mine. Thus you'll get used to getting up early…'_

'_No, thank you! My sleep is not something I would sacrifice. Umm why don't you… share room with Mi Nam?'_

Manager Ma cleared his throat. _'So, talking about rooms, Tae Kyung appears to have something to tell you... '_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Meanwhile, Mi Nyeo went in Jeremy's room only to get disappointed with finding her brother already asleep.

'_Oppa…', _she whispered as she sat herself at the edge of the bed. _'At last we're together. I missed you so mush!'_

A sudden movement from under the blanket took her aback. _'You really did?',_ Mi Nam squeezed her in a hug.

'_Of course I did!', _bursting tears watered her eyes. _'So many times I was on the verge of dialing your number, but then I remembered that it would only get worse after I hear your voice, knowing you're far away from me, so I just waited for you to come back... Oppa, do you know – the month I spent in this house, pretending to be you, was the hardest and longest one in my life! As if years have passed since I took up your place in the band.'_

Mi Nam caressed his sister's hands with his palms. _'At first I couldn't believe you've agreed to do that. Singing and dancing with these guys, dressing and behaving like a man, living here with them… It's just not like you!'_

'_I had no intention to do that, indeed… But I think destiny made me so. On the day of my departure to Rome, I accidentally happened to bump into Hwang Tae Kyung at the airport and I had no choice but to run in order to avoid being exposed. By coincidence, my plane ticket ended up in his hands and I had to get it somehow. However, at a time I found myself surrounded by the three of them with no way out. To my luck I managed to dodge, but it was too late to get my ticket back. They left for Japan and I could only watch my plane fly away…'_

'_Oh, just don't tell me by destiny you mean… Hwang Tae Kyung! Sis, you could make someone get the ticket from him. I'm sure every girl would go crazy, having such a reason to get approach him!', _Mi Nam laughed out. _'And then what? You settled in the house, made some troubles… including falling in love with the wrong guy…'_

'_It's not like that, oppa… I mean, at first sight he looks like someone you'd better not mess up with, but once you get to know him…', _Mi Nyeo couldn't help blooming with a wide smile while playing around with her necklace. _'Well, he's a great person! Knowing him is a real happiness to me. I wouldn't manage to play my role to the end without his help. He was by my side in my hardest times. I'm even alive thanks to him! He's my star…'_

'_Ah, things seem deeper than I thought… You're so in love!', _Go Mi Nam poked her belly. _'My little sister, I'm glad for you giving up the idea of becoming a nun - you would miss so much… But at the same time I don't want anyone to hurt you, so if this guy happens to make you cry even a single tear, I'll kick his ass out of the window!'_

Jeremy appeared at the door. _'Hey, what are you still doing here? Come on, we have a problem to discuss...'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Downstairs a wave of excitement, brought by the new visitors, washed off the serenity from a minute ago.

'_Congratulations, guys!', _the male twin gave them a warm hug. _'You can stay here with us as long as you wish.'_

'_Tch, is it your house to decide how long they can stay? They are staying as long as I allow.', _Tae Kyung fizzed.

Shin Woo chimed in to refrigerate the glowing atmosphere. _'Still, we have to allocate the rooms somehow…'_

'_Well, there's nothing to ruminate about - I'm staying at his room as so far…'_, Go Mi Nam pointed his finger at Jeremy, who ruefully mumped in response. _'Shin Woo hyung doesn't have to move; my sister can occupy her former room, where aunt is sleeping now; needless to say, the "newlyweds" should take Tae Kyung's room, as it's the biggest one and Tae Kyung… I don't know about him. The sofa seems comfortable, doesn't it, hyungnim?'_

'_Or you could share room with Jolie in the yard and Jeremy moves in on the sofa. How does that sound to you?'_

'_Oh, I'm going to vomit… ', _coordinator Wang made her way up the stairs in a sudden sprint, keeping her mouth.

'_Tae Kyung, let us sleep in your room just for the night! Tomorrow we'll make up something.', _manager Ma pleaded. _'As you can see, she doesn't feel well and needs a comfortable place. Don't be an egoist at least this time!'_

'_Aish… I'll meet you halfway, but if she happens to vomit in my room, you're out!', _he sighed with reluctance.

The manager hopped up in jocundity. _'Perhaps Kko Di is right that behind that iron face hides a tender soul…'_

'_Yah, watch out how you're talking to me! I can still change my mind…'_

To prevent giving rise to second thoughts in Tae Kyung, Ma Hoon Yi nipped off to the 2ndfloor, as did the rest.

'_Hyungnim, thank you so much!', _Mi Nyeo ensconced herself on the couch next to him. _'I'm so proud of you!'_

'_You should be, pigrabbit! It's all because of you... I can't believe I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight! How could you do this to me? Sometimes I wonder if you really love me…', _Tae Kyung pursued a rapt survey into her eyes.

'_It's not because of me - it's because you are a good person. That's why I do love you. ', _she smiled angelically.

He twitched her closer. _'Despite causing trouble after trouble, I'm really happy to be with you, little shoatbunny!'_

'_I'm happy too...',_she rested her head upon his shoulder. _'Why did you let me go that night when I was drunk?'_

'_Because you wanted so. You said that you can't stand being next to that star… The light is burning your eyes…'_

'_But I thought I had to face the grief of being next to it and only watch it shine from afar. I couldn't bear that...'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

The advent of dawn finally drove manager Ma out of his nightmares. Relaxed after figuring out that the powerful newborn baby, threatening to strike him down, was only a bad dream, he darted towards the kitchen to water his dry throat, but tripped up on the third step at the sight of Mi Nyeo and Tae Kyung cuddling on the sofa.


	3. It's complicated

A sudden, unwelcome noise dared to destroy Mi Nyeo's sweet dream. _'Mmm… Hyungnim, did you hear that?'_

'_Whaaat?', _Tae Kyung moaned half asleep, as she leapt over him to find out where the thud had come from.

Subtle whimper led her to the steps, where manager Ma was lying helpless. _'Omo! Manager, why are you on the floor? Did you fall down the stairs?',_ she took in most of his weight, propping him up towards the kitchen.

'_Yah, where is my water?',_an angry voice cried out from above. _'Did you fall asleep creeping to the kitchen?'_

'_Take a rest, I'll bring her water.', _Mi Nyeo took a bottle from the fridge and scuttled off to the upper floor.

Left alone, the flabbergasted manager leaned his head onto the table and let go of his imagination again. _'What exactly were these two doing on the sofa during the entire night… '_, he uttered to himself. _'Was it this way?'_

"_Go Mi Nyeo, you are already my girlfriend. Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend! Do you realize what honor it is?"_

"_Yeah, hyungnim! I'm utterly flattered you let me be your girlfriend. Thank you!", _she bowed in gratefulness.

"_You should be!",_ he pointed at her, clearing his throat. _"Therefore, as such, you have some obligations, right?"_

The innocent sister blinked in bewilderment, as she stepped back. _"W-what kind of obligations, hyungnim?"_

"_What kind of obligations?",_ Tae Kyung hissed with wrath. _"Lie down and don't dare complain! Otherwise, you are out!",_ the ravenous vulture pushed his prey down onto the couch in one fell swoop and lunged over her.

'_No… no way! No matter how malignant he is, he wouldn't force her to do such a thing. Then… was it this way?'_

"_Hyungnim, I'm already your girlfriend, right?", _Mi Nyeo slithered her hand down his cheek with a lewd gaze_._

"_Y-yes, I think so…", _the leader stuttered perplexed, as he moved three spans away from her on the couch.

"_Then, shouldn't we do something that people in love do?", _her hand kept traveling along the line of his neck.

Scared and frustrated, Tae Kyung grabbed her wrist and beat her off. _"You, lustful woman! Get out of here!"_

"_Hyungnim, you're such a stump! I'll go and ask Shin Woo hyung or Jeremy then.", _she rumpled her piggy nose.

"_Aish… ok. Come here!", _he finally gave up.

'_Aigooo, how can I come up with such ridiculous thoughts? She used to be a nun until a month ago. Forgive me, God!', _manager Ma crossed three times. _'However, I should give her that electric machine again, just in case…'_

'_Manager, are you praying?', _Shin Woo taunted him from the opposite seat. _'I didn't know you're religious.'_

'_And what electric machine were you talking about? You don't plan to kill noona, do you?'_, Jeremy gasped out.

The daydreamer stumbled along in his chair which fell backward, landing him on the floor. _'You've been here?'_

'_Of course!', _Jeremy took a gulp of his orange juice from the carton. _'How can we sleep with all these screams?'_

'_I think you should take better care of noona, manager.', _Shin Woo recommended. _'In this state women are more irritable and have more needs, so you should try to facilitate her pangs as much as possible. Besides, why don't you take on some course for future parents? I've heard they pursue various programs there, it will be funny…'_

'_Her pangs? Who cares about my pangs?', _he hardly managed to stand upright. _'I'm not good at such things...'_

Tae Kyung walked in. _'Are you only good at making children and then leaving the responsibility to the others?'_

At a time manager Ma found himself surrounded by three glares. _'Why are you called angels instead of devils?'_

A stilted voice spread out from the living room in the direction of the kitchen. President Ahn arose at the door.

'_Oh, you're here!', _he bloomed with his usual 24-karat smile. _'Good morning! Have you already had breakfast?'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Meanwhile in Tae Kyung's room coordinator Wang sprang out of bed as if been launched by a plunge board.

'_Oh, my goodness! Was that President's voice?', _hurry-scurry she popped herself in the clothes from yesterday.

'_Yeah, I think it sounded like him... But what is he doing here so early? Ah, maybe he has come to greet you…'_

'_What? He should find out I am here under no circumstances!', _the expectant mother strode around the room nervously. _'Aish, if that fool Hoon Yi messes up something… Mi Nyeo, go downstairs and try to distract them!'_

'_Me? But onnie, I don't know how to distract them...', _she scratched her head.

'_Come on, you'll make up something anyhow. You could tell them about Japan – how you spent the week there…'_

'_A-alright. That's a good idea...'_

'_Ok, hurry up!', _Wang jerked her towards the door. _'I'll go wash myself in the bathroom. Call me when he's left.'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Whole-hearted as ever, president Ahn did not save any superlatives regarding ANJELL's last night performance.

'_Jackpot! I have no words about the concert yesterday. It was spectacular! Hilarious! Apocalyptic! I'm so proud of you, my idols! Especially of Tae Kyung – little have I expected from you to do something like this, boy. The public was screaming your name madly all the time! I bet if the girl you hugged wasn't Mi Nam's sister, the fans would go crazy with jealousy. Jesus, it was like an explosion! Unbelievable miracle! Surprise! Your performance made everyone stand on the nails of their tiptoes up to the end. How did you become such a great actor?'_

He let the flow of his emotions deluge the air. So awestruck did he look, as if the concert had just finished up.

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes as he dropped out a lame sigh. _'It wasn't acting. I really love her and she loves me too.'_

'_What? But I thought she was Shin Woo's girlfriend. Why would he confess that in front of so many celebrities, if it wasn't true? Reporter Kim was going to interview them this Thursday... ', _the president frowned confused.

'_It's complicated…', _Shin Woo hastened to close off the entrance to his painful memories from the recent past.

'_Yeah, I'm sure it is… Okay, then let's go out for lunch now and discuss this matter afterwards. I'm starving!'_

Hardly had he turned over when someone dashed against him. _'Oh, President Ahn! I'm glad to see you again!'_

'_Go Mi Nyeo?', _he staved off a bit in order to keep a safe distance from the danger. _'I'm… glad to see you too!'_

Afraid of the possibility that she would spit out something about the baby in front of the president, manager Ma hurried to take her away. _'Mi Nyeo, let's go and wake your lazy brother up! We are going out for lunch.'_

'_I don't want Mi Nam to come with us!', _president Ahn objected. _'I mean, he'd better have a nice sleep, as he was too energetic on the concert and should take a rest so that to be in condition for the tomorrow photo shoots.'_

'_Tch, what a discrimination!', _Jeremy mumbled to himself. _'As if I was able to take any rest with all that noise…'_

Shin Woo threw an allusive gaze at Tae Kyung, who caught Mi Nyeo's hand and took her to his room upstairs.

'_Hyungnim, you should go out with president Ahn and the boys to have a talk. I'll stay at home with noona.'_

'_Yeah… I'm a hundred percent sure he is going to ask about that story you and Shin Woo made up and the sudden event from yesterday, but don't worry, we'll think of some reasonable explanation.', _Tae Kyung assured her.

'_Omo! The president is highly certain to have no good opinion of me in these circumstances. What should I do?'_

'_It's my fault! If I weren't so prideful and blind, I would have saved you from the reporters then, not Shin Woo.'_

'_Hyungnim, don't blame yourself! I am the actual root of this chaos...', _she looked up at him with big sad eyes.

'_If this chaos did not burst into my life, I could never see the colors of rainbow beyond the established order of my grey monotonous world. Anyways, it's too late now... We have to purify our image as much as possible.'_

'_Hyungnim, I…', _Mi Nyeo couldn't suppress the tears of joy, shining out into her eyes like stars. _'I love you!'_

'_I'm leaving now. I'll pass by the studio later on, so see you tonight.', _he lipped her forehead just as the pregnant woman went out of the bathroom. _'Noona, do you need some special food or vitamins from the supermarket?_

'_Me? Ah, t-thank you!', _she stuttered in disbelief. _'I would like yoghurt and some fresh fruits, no matter what.'_

Once he shut the door up behind him, coordinator Wang triggered her all-out question attack towards the poor girl. _'What was that? Was it really Hwang Tae Kyung? I can't believe! Mi Nyeo, what have you done to him?'_

'_Yeah… Hyungnim has changed a lot.', _she let out a dreamy sigh. _'Actually, I think he's always been the same but used to hide this side of his character before. From a little child he's been growing up alone and never let anyone get close to him. That's why he doesn't trust people easily. But he's definitely the greatest person I know!'_

'_So, I guess you're the only one, managed to open his heart – that's so… unbelievable! I don't know what to say… I've never supposed that the cold leader is so… romantic and… sweet inside. Oh my god, you are so lucky!'_

Mi Nyeo escaped into another topic. _'Noona, I'm extremely happy for you! Are you going to get married soon?'_

'_I don't know yet. It's complicated... Hoon Yi is not the kind of person who makes plans about the future. He always lets himself be dragged by the stream to direction unknown. You know, he's like a child. Sometimes I like the child in him – he makes me laugh and feel good, but he is too immature to be a father. I can't imagine myself marrying a man like him, neither spending my lifetime with anybody else. That's why it's so complicated.'_

'_So, you think he's not ready to be a father yet?'_

'_And never will be... The moment I found out I was pregnant, my immediate reaction was to whiz to the hospital and try to get rid of that thing growing inside me. However, the doctor said that it's too risky to make an abortion at my age, so I decided to bear it. When I told Hoon Yi, he looked as if Ahn had just threatened to cut his head, but promised to try his best for me and that child. I'm not quite sure though… He doesn't even care about my needs. Hwang Tae Kyung, who was so uneager to help us yesterday, now shows much more concern than him!'_

'_Noona, I believe manager Ma will become more responsible and caring once he takes the little creature in his hands. It's normal to feel scared now, as it's his first time becoming a father. He's never been through anything like this before. I can see you're worried too, but for men it's even harder, so try to be more indulgent with him.'_

'_It's not just that. We can't live here forever. When things spread amongst the media, I don't know what to do…'_

'_Do you love him?', _Mi Nyeo asked innocently.

'_Love?', _she smirked. _'I don't know. Maybe… but love doesn't solve all the problems. It's not enough and doesn't last forever. There must be something more to hold you together. Someday you'll understand what I mean.'_

'_I guess... Now let's go to the kitchen to have some breakfast. You should eat a lot so as to have a strong baby!'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

'_Wow, this chop is so delicious! Come to daddy!', _the president surveyed his dish with unconcealed admiration.

Everyone was quiet, waiting for the storm to run amuck. Tae Kyung was eating his green salad with a portion of eels, getting ready for a counterblow; Shin Woo occasionally sipped out of his tea to avoid people's attention; Manager Ma kept staring at his watch on pins and needles, while Jeremy was somewhere lost in thoughts.

'_What's the matter with you, guys?', _president Ahn finally broke the awkward silence. _'Tell me about that girl! Is she fed up with Shin Woo already? Tae Kyung, did you actually break up with He Yi because of her?No doubt she's the same flirting type as her brother, so you'd better stay away from her or she is bound to destroy your image! Do you want me to kick her out of the house, if you feel uncomfortable because of your bandmate?'_

That was the last water drop in Tae Kyung's glass, which spilled over the cloth as he punched the table furiously.

'_Mind your words! She's my future wife!'_


	4. Too good to be true

'_Isn't this Hwang Tae Kyung from ANJELL?', _sounded a voice from the restaurant.

'_Looks like him…', _another voice reverberated among the breathless clientele. _'Did he just say my future wife?'_

'_Hahaha!', _president Ahn demonstratively clapped his hands. _'You played it well, boy! I almost believed that.'_

Feeling the compulsive stare of dozens of eyes at himself, Tae Kyung rested back on his seat. _'That was my aim.'_

Ahn leaned towards him, ostensibly reaching for the saltshaker. _'Are you off your nut? You barely know her!'_

'_Have you ever heard me talking nonsense?', _Tae Kyung took up an eel from his plate. _'I know her well enough…'_

Ahn's complexion went ivory pale, when all at once everybody got down with their meals, except for Shin Woo.

'_It's my duty to clear up everything. Until now, I couldn't admit it even to myself, but I did something wrong…'_

Spoons and chopsticks promptly clattered upon the table and four pairs of curious eyes turned in his direction.

'_I happened to meet her on the day of our first conference with the 4th member - a few days after Mi Nam signed his contract with ANJELL. It wasn't long before I fell for her but I decided it would be better to hide my feelings foremost, so as to keep the good relations with my bandmates, especially her brother. Moreover, I wanted to be aware of her attitude - whether she considered me only a friend or there was a chance that she would see me as a man someday. So I waited all that time, striving for her attention and giving the best of myself in the battle to get closer to her. I didn't give up even when I found out there was someone else in her heart already. In every possible way I was trying to convince her in quitting that worthless love for Tae Kyung but I failed. Again. And again. And again… Hundreds of times I felt like a fool, being cast away by destiny. Whenever I waited for her, she would run after him for one reason or another. This one-sided love became the inspiration for my latest song...'_

Silence instilled amongst the small audience, struck dumb by his words, before someone dared to break it up.

Ahn cleared his throat as he pulled his chair backward. _'Excuse me! Nature call me…', _he said in broken English.

Drop by drop, manager's bowl of soup was filling with tears. _'I t-thought it was her one-sided love, not yours…'_

'_Hyung, you have known the truth from the very first day? Why didn't you tell us?', _Jeremy asked innocently.

'_I figured it out the second day and didn't tell you either... Shin Woo, I'm sorry!', _Tae Kyung dabbed his shoulder.

'_It's ok. I left all that pain in the past. Now I'm happy to see you together... As I said, it's not you I lost to, but destiny.', _Shin Woo returned the gesture to his fellow. _'If you're genuinely sorry, don't make her cry anymore!'_

'_I won't.', _Tae Kyung wiped his lips clean with a napkin and discretely slipped out through the hinder entrance.

A twinge of frustration took over Jeremy's mind. _'How come I am the only one to fall for Go Mi Nyeo, considering her a boy?', _he couldn't stand the crosswind stream of his thoughts and followed Tae Kyung on the way out.

'_Well, at least some inspiration was born out of this mess…', _manager Ma made a vain attempt to liven up Shin Woo's spirit. _'It's not about you or him, it's congenitally embedded in our human nature to go against the flow.'_

Coming back from the restroom, the president was a bit of surprised to find two empty seats. _'Where are they?'_

'_Tae Kyung and Jeremy finished up eating and left for the studio to do some work.', _Shin Woo bamboozled him.

'_Aish, they should have waited for me… Never mind. So, have these scorchers seriously decided to get married?'_

'_I don't think they have recent plans for that. Mi Nyeo wouldn't decide on such an important step so easily and Tae Kyung knows well that it won't reflect positively on his image, if he marries an ordinary girl that soon.'_

'_Then what should we explain about your relationship with her? It's even more complicated, than I thought...'_

'_The truth...', _he declared with decisiveness. _'I will say that I made up all this myself, unsure of her feelings yet.'_

'_In your fans' eyes you'll look rejected because of Tae Kyung. Is that what you want, Shin Woo? To be pitied?'_

'_Of course not, but that's the right solution.I baffled the mix, so Ihave to sip the pap. If we say Mi Nyeo has played with me, you can imagine what might happen to her; if we sayI have played with her, they'll think she had incontinently gone to Tae Kyung to revenge on me. In both cases the consequences are going to be awful.'_

'_Yep, I absolutely agree with you!'_, manager Ma bucked him up. _'I'm sure sister will help you talk things out...'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Palatable odor of steamed rice with vegetables bestrode across ANJELL's kitchen. _'Now when you're pregnant, you have to eat double as much as before!',_ aunt Mi Ja laid a huge dish on the table._'I want to see its bottom...'_

'_No way! That's not double but five times more than what I usually consume for lunch.', _Wang complained.

Mi Nyeo placed a glass of fresh juice in front of her. _'Onnie, don't object to aunt. You should do it for the baby!'_

'_Stop all of you caring only about the baby! You should do this… You should do that… I'll do what I want! Let's go out tomorrow to do some shopping and cosmetic procedures. I almost forgot what it is like to feel a woman!'_

'_That's a good idea – you have to buy some larger clothes.'_, Mi Nyeo almost caused her to vomit over the table.

A slothful gape rang out from the living room. _'What time is it?',_ Go Mi Nam stretched his arms like a tom-cat.

'_It's already 12, oppa! Did you sleep well?', _she brought in another dish of rice and a glass of his morning milk.

'_Sure... Although some people tried very hard to hinder my sweet dreams with endless quarrels, I managed to have a nice nap thanks to my priceless earplugs.', _Mi Nam shot Wang a meaningful glare. _'And you, sis?'_

'_I… I slept well too.', _Mi Nyeo stammered out as she took a sip of juice to hide her blushing face. _'Like a baby…'_

'_Niece, where did you sleep?', _aunt Mi Ja raised a brow suspiciously. _'I didn't hear you hit the hay in my room.'_

'_I… Umm…', _a few drops of juice spattered on the white covering as her fingers jittered. _'I slept with hyungnim.'_

'_W-what?', _Go Mi Nam choked. _'You gotta be kidding!'_

'_Of course she's kidding!', _coordinator Wang laughed out. _'She slept on Tae Kyung's bed with me and Hoon Yi was outcast on the floor… Mi Nyeo, watch out what you're talking! Do you wanna induce infarct to your brother?'_

Go Mi Nam's cordial rhythm considerably decreased at these words. Hwang Tae Kyung had better stay away from her…

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Outside the restaurant Jeremy trotted off to catch up with Tae Kyung. _'Hyung, are you really getting married?'_

'_Of course! But not now. Maybe it's too early yet...'_

'_I think so... There is no point in rushing into this head over heels. When our contract with ANJELL is over…'_

'_I don't care about my image anymore! All I want now is to be with her and I'm going to wait until she is ready, no matter how long it will take...', _Tae Kyung's gaze was soaring in the air absent-minded as he walked ahead.

'_I understand... Do you love herthis much?', _Jeremy stroke up a well-known refrain._ 'I must be loving you this much… I must be waiting for you this much... Even though it hurts so much, my heart can't seem to let you go…'_

'_Yah, are you insane?', _Tae Kyung put his hood down. _'We're going to be chased on the whole way to the studio!'_

'_The studio? I am going back home. I couldn't sleep well because of… you know. We'll have to put up with it…'_

'_That's good. I will buy some things for noona from the nearest shop. Give them to her when you get home...'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

'_Noonaaa! Express delivery from Tae Kyung hyung specially for you!', _Jeremy brought in several bags of fruits.

'_Oh, thank you so much!', _she soughed from the kitchen. _'I'll eat them later, since I feel like vomiting right now.'_

Having spent the whole afternoon cleaning up within the house and putting her luggage in order, Mi Nyeo flumped on the couch half asleep, while her brother was racing through the TV channels frantically, until he came across a live rubric about the concert from last night. A journalist was reporting in front of A*N Entertainment.

'_After the solo performance of his latest single 'What should I do', the leader of ANJELL Hwang Tae Kyung made his way to a girl from the audience and embraced her among the jubilating crowd. All the 15 000 fans went crazy, vociferating his name loudly around them. Later on she was identified as the twin sister of his bandmate Go Mi Nam. What's the relationship between Hwang Tae Kyung and Go Mi Nyeo? We're waiting for the awesome idol to go out of ANJELL's studio and reveal the truth. The epic news will be broadcast on air so stay with us…'_

'_What?', _Mi Nyeo jumped out of the sofa. _'I have to call hyungnim immediately. Where is my phone? Omo, I can't find it… What should I do? Oppa, give me yours, please!', _she paced around the living room all shook-up.

'_What do you want?', _Tae Kyung snapped out from the other end of the line. _'Be quick, I have no time to waste…'_

'_Hyungnim, do not go out!'_

'_Oh, it's you, pigrabbit... I told you I'm staying here until tonight. Do you want to come over, if you are bored?'_

'_Hyungnim, you have no idea what's going on outside the studio!'_, her words shot off one after another like bullets, flying out of a machine gun. _'I'm watching on the TV – it's crowded with reporters, photographers and random passers-by… They're speaking of the concert and want to know what the relationship between us is…'_

'_Really? They are faster than I thought...'_, a pause of silence ensued. _'Alright, keep on watching then! Bye-bye.'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Meantime, in the front yard of the house Shin Woo was browsing in the Internet on his laptop. Hundreds of messages with similar contents were incessantly jamming up his private box. He scrolled briefly through them.

_'Shin Woo oppa, how do you feel, being replaced by Hwang Tae Kyung?'_

_'If I were Go Mi Nyeo, I would choose you without hesitation!'_

_'Don't worry, oppa! I believe in you! You're still the best!'_

…_..._

He took a gulp of his green tea with a heavy exhalation, when one particular message caught his attention.

"_Stars are real stars, only if they are humans, as well. If you want to be a real star, then give up trying to achieve the deceptive brilliance of the flickering light of fame and be the real you instead! _

_Your biggest fan, Park Sung Ran"_

'_The real me? You don't even know the real me - just my music, which I have nothing in common with. Would you still like me, if you knew what a fool I used to be?', _Shin Woo dashed the cover of his laptop and went indoors.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Back in the sitting room the TV show was still on and everyone was staring at the screen, waiting for Tae Kyung to come into view.

'_Aaaaaaand here he is – the glamorous leader of Korea's top band ANJELL! You didn't have to wait long, as we promised, right?', _the presswoman shoved out her microphone in front of him. _'Hwang Tae Kyung-shi, how will you comment your acting on the concert yesterday? Was it just an addition to the ballad or was it for real?'_

'_In fact, I was desperately afraid of losing the love of my life and had to try anything to stop her from leaving.'_

'_Oh, that's sad but I'm sure you've succeeded in melting her heart. Do you want to tell her something right now?'_

'_Yes, thank you! Go Mi Nyeo, listen carefully, because I'm not going to say this ever again on the TV: I love you!'_

'_Go Mi Nyeo, did you hear that? I hope you did! And what about her relationship with Kang Shin Woo? Was it…'_

Go Mi Nyeo wasn't able to hear anything after these words. She felt herself as light as a feather, as if she couldn't touch the ground. At that moment gravitation didn't exist. Just sparkling fireworks kept blowing up in her head. _Isn't it too good to be true? _She tried to stand up but her feet refused to hold her and she fainted upon the sofa.


	5. Christmas angels

'_How did that happen? What did the doctor say about her state? Why the hell is she still unconscious?', _Tae Kyung bent over the couch, narrowly peering at Mi Nyeo's toneless face, which did not change its stony countenance.

'_He said she had fainted as a result of too strong emotions…'_, explained Shin Woo. _'But her blood pressure is normalizing, so she has to wake up soon. If she doesn't within half an hour, we should take her to the hospital.'_

'_If my sister doesn't wake up within half an hour…', _Mi Nam snarled through gnashing teeth as he pressed Tae Kyung straight against the wall, screwing up the tie around his neck. _'Be sure you won't wake up ever again!'_

A frail inarticulate moan, resounding from the direction of the couch, raked everyone's attention. _'Hyungnim…'_

Tae Kyung reeved to the bedridden by shoving her brother out of his way. _'How are you?',_ he took up her hand.

'_I… I am fine.', _she hardly uttered.

'_Don't force yourself to talk. Try to sleep as much as possible.'_, he spoke softly. _'I'm here if you need something.'_

'_No, you're getting out of here right now! I will take care of my sister.'_, Mi Nam pushed him aside to seize his place on the sofa. _'Don't worry, sis! No-one will dare to bother you. I won't leave you alone even for a second…'_

'_Hyungnim, stay with me, please…'_

After some unspoken words were exchanged via glances, everyone wended to the stairs quietly. Mi Nam locked himself in the music chamber and took the chance to direct his wrath at the poor piano. It's alright, when the repugnant leader tries to get at his sister, but if she indicates that she wants him too... Well, that changes things.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Later on, in the heart of the night, Mi Nyeo was awakened by her own coughing and by surprise she found her head resting on Tae Kyung's leg thereupon. _'Hyungnim? You have stayed awake up to now because of me?'_

'_Yah, pigrabbit! Where do you think you're going? Lie back down and don't move! I'll bring you what you need.'_

'_I… would like some water.', _she choked up over her harassing vocal chords. _'My throat feels dry like a desert...'_

In no time Tae Kyung whooshed back from the kitchen with three bottles. _'Is that enough to quench your thirst?'_

'_Hyungnim, you don't have to stay awake. I feel better now. Sack out, please!', _she uncovered half of her blanket to make place for him. _'You have photo shoots tomorrow and should have enough sleep to be in good condition.'_

'_Are you sure you're alright? If you don't feel comfortable here, I'll carry you over to your aunt's room upstairs.'_

'_Hyungnim…', _she clung to him like a baby to its mother and plunged into his warm embrace. _'I love you too…'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

On the morning Go Mi Nyeo and coordinator Wang stalked everyone to set out for the photo shoots and got down to indicting their special woman's day program. _'Number 1 – the mall. Onnie, are you ready for shopping?'_

'_Always ready!', _WangKko Di ushered her in outside of the house, where a taxi was waiting for them. _'Let's go!'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The ANJELL bus parked on the foot of the Bukhan mountain – a snow-capped woodland northwards from the Han river, where the shoots were to be taken in front of a concrete construction, surrounded by white trees at about fifty meters up the slope. On the way thither nobody gave off a single word, lost in their own thoughts.

The yellow angel. _Why is everyone so strange since yesterday? I have no idea what their problem is. And why does GoMi Nam blame Tae Kyung hyung for his sister's seizure? There must be something wrong between them… _

The blue angel. _Pour Tae Kyung… If I ever wished to be in your place, now I can wholeheartedly admit how happy I am for not having such a fate. I can't imagine what Mi Nam is going to do with you. Should I help you?_

The lime angel. _Aish… it's so cold here. Who the hell came up with this ridiculous idea to take photo shoots in the mountain? I don't want to spend the whole day in one place with this lack-brain! Who does he think he is?_

White angel's evil twin. _Since my sister has happened to fall for a jerk like you, you think you can do whatever you want with her? Forget it! I came back to protect her. No matter what, I'll never let things go on this way…_

'_Come on, boys! We're already here. Let's carry the stuff inside!', _manager Ma scurried up to the snowy edifice.

The construction was all decorated with colorful lights and toys for the purpose of framing the spirit of Christmas. Inside it appeared cozy and convenient. There was a small fireplace across from the door. A wooden coach with cotton pillows was situated in front of the round table, laden with fruits and drinks, specially delivered for the ANJELL. Behind the coach was the bathroom, equipped with toilet belongings and clean towels. The place itself looked like a part of a beautiful puzzle, which is not supposed to be there – the ideal place for taking a rest.

The main producer called the whole shooting staff outside together and briefly laid out the schedule for today.

'_Hello, everyone! As you are already acquainted, our daily topic is Christmas angels. You know, Christmas is coming up next week, so we have to represent the Christmas mood. ANJELL, put on these white suits and try to embody the pure beauty of the special day. I want to feel your fraternal warmth and attachment to each other!'_

'_Fraternal warmth and attachment?', _Mi Nam grunted._'Tch, I'd rather kick this fake angel's ass over the roof…'_

'_Yah, don't provoke me unless you want this to happen to you!'_, Tae Kyung whirled away with his mouth grimace.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Hooked to Mi Nyeo's arm, coordinator Wang slowly paced along the shop windows in the mall, driving out the air around her, saturated with unbearable mawkish emanation that caused her stomach to shrink up in a ball.

'_Noona, there is a boutique for pregnant women there. Let's pick up some dresses! You'll need such presently…'_

'_Oh, no! I'm gonna vomit… Please, go without me and get whatever you like – here is some money. I can't bring myself to think of that fat period yet…', _the expectant mother made her way to the WC with hands on her mouth.

In less than 10 minutes Mi Nyeo went out of the clothing store with two bags, looking around for her companion, but coordinator Wang was nowhere nearby. _'Omo, is she alright? I must find her as soon as possible…'_

'_Go Mi Nyeo, is that you?'_, a familiar voice made her freeze on her spot, dropping the bags. _'Are you pregnant?'_

'_Yoo He Yi-shi? Oh, what a coincidence to meet you here! No, I'm not p-pregnant. These clothes are not for me...'_

'_Oh yeah? Whose are these clothes then, if not yours?', _the national fairy approached her with a threatening glare. _'Is that the great love Hwang Tae Kyung was talking about in the reportage? Now I realize all this is nothing but a big farce! He's obviously making things seem more serious than they actually are in order to prevent his image from spoiling totally. And now what? Are you going to get married? I'm sure that was your aim, little b…'_

Mi Nyeo suddenly lost control and slapped her face. _'I truly love him and I would never try to hold him this way! Despite your lies, I sincerely hope someday you will find out what love is.', _she quickened her steps to the exit.

'_Yoo He Yi! Yoo He Yi! Why did Go Mi Nam's twin sister just slap you?', _a flock of reporters hawked over her.

'_Aish… How could this happen to me?', _the national fairy mumbled to herself. _'Where the hell is my manager?'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

'_Well done, guys! As always, you managed to fulfill the task excellently. Let's have some food to regain energy before we pull off, huh?', _manager Ma perched on the coach, dragging out most of the dishes in front of himself.

Tae Kyung threw a disgusted look at him and blasted off for a walk around the premises. _'What a bad day! It seems like it's never going to end... I wonder how Mi Nyeo is. Should I call her? No, no… She must be resting right now. Did she actually faint because of what I said yesterday? Pigrabbit, I'm going to frustrate you even mor… Aaaah!', _on the spur of the moment he tripped on a stone and pitched over the muddy ground. _'Apparently, I'm the most frustrated one here… Aish, my clothes are so dirty! It's awful! I have to wash myself straight away...'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Mi Nyeo cautiously dialed Kko Di's number. _'Noona, are you okay? I'm sorry, I had some troubles and can't come back. Let's leave the cosmetic procedures for some other time! I'm waiting for you outside the building...'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

'_Oh, my God! How did you fall, Tae Kyung? Are you hurt?', _manager Ma looked over the smeary leader startled.

'_I'll take a shower. You don't have to wait for me.', _he resorted inside without minding the staring gazes around.

'_N-no, no problem! None of us is in a hurry… Boys, let's take some more photos meantime, what do you think?'_

'_I am in a hurry! It's cold here and I don't want to catch flu. Let's go!'_, Go Mi Nam commanded the bus driver.

'_Mi Nam-ah, we can't leave him alone in the mountain!', _manager Ma objected. _'The weather is getting worse…'_

'_It's ok!', _Tae Kyung sang out from the bathroom. _'I'll wait till my clothes get dry and call for a taxi afterwards…'_

'_As you wish... Go ahead, men!'_

'_You go, I'll catch up with you in a minute! I've forgotten my rucksack in the room...', _Mi Nam flitted back indoors. _'Great, you are already in the bathroom… It's my chance to revenge on you! Who is the best now, hyungnim?'_

With a devilish smile the dark angel thrust all of Tae Kyung's clothes into a satchel and gave leg-bail to the bus…

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Go Mi Nyeo helped coordinator Wang carefully settle in the first taxi-car that stopped near the shopping mall.

'_Yah, why do we have to go home so soon?', _the pregnant woman complained. _'I still haven't bought anything!'_

'_I met Yoo He Yi in front of the boutique…', _Mi Nyeo whispered with trembling voice. _'Thereafter she told me some terrible things about me and hyungnim and I… slapped her… I'm so sorry, onnie! I just went out of my mind!'_

'_Yoo He Yi? I'm not surprised... You shouldn't listen to her at all - she's just jealous, because Tae Kyung chose you.'_

_'But onnie, weren't you friends with her?'_

'_I thought so, but it turned out that she was using me with a view to shark up some information about ANJELL. She made me reveal the truth about Go Mi Nam and I believed her like a fool. I'm genuinely sorry, Mi Nyeo!'_

'_No, don't blame yourself, please! You haven't done anything bad. You didn't know what kind of person she is...'_

At the threshold of the house Go Mi Nam welcomed his sister with a wide grin. _'Oh, sis! How was your day? I see you've discharged the stores with noona - women… My day was awesome! The shooting went perfectly…'_

'_Oh, I am glad to hear that, oppa! I had great time too, before I ran across… Never mind! Where are the others?'_

'_Jeremy and Shin Woo hyung adjourned to their rooms and Tae Kyung… I don't think he'll come back this night.' _

'_W-what do you mean?', _her face went pale.

'_Nothing... I just said he might become food for some wild bear or wolf… although I doubt if any creature would like to have such a sour dinner.', _Mi Nam beetled to the stairs past manager Ma, who was drowsing on the sofa.

'_Manager…', _Mi Nyeo shook up his shoulders violently. _'You must tell me where this place is! I need to find him!'_

'_Calm down, sister! You don't have to go there. The weather is bad. I'm sure Tae Kyung will be back before long.'_

'_No, I'm going now!', _she screamed with furious glare. _'If you don't tell me where he is, I'll ask president Ahn!'_

'_Aish… Alright, but let me drive you to the mountain!'_

'_You have to stay here and take care of noona. Just tell me the exact location, please! Don't worry about me…'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

As they reached the foot of the mountain, the taxi driver tried to reason her out of carrying on any further, but Mi Nyeo was deaf for his wind was fiercely scourging her tender cheeks, turning blue because of the cold, and the freezing air was lurking through her throat like a bullet. Neither the sinister howl, nor the thick snow coverage, getting deeper and deeper with every step, could stop her from finding her star. She ran… and ran… and ran… until a fallen branch hindered her way and stroke her down upon the soft snowbound land. But Mi Nyeo didn't give up even then. With all the strength, remained in her week body, she pushed all her efforts in standing upright, when she caught a glimpse of shimmering Christmas lights a few meters forward. Finally! The hope of seeing him was enough to charge her with power to resist the absorbent drifts on the way to the door.

'_Hyungnim?', _the sight of her angel half-naked wasn't something she expected to fall on. _'A-are you alright?'_

He jumped up as if a ghost had appeared in front of him. _'Yah, what are you doing here? How did you come?'_

'_Oppa said you're going to become a dinner for some wild bear or wolf and I…'_, her tears poured out like rain.

'_What? You've come alone? I'll definitely kill this idiot!'_, Tae Kyung yelled furiously. _'And I already know how…'_


	6. Who's the best now?

'_What?', _Go Mi Nam shouted madly. _'How could you let her go to the devil? Are you their matcher or what?'_

'_I wouldn't, but she insisted… Yah, shouldn't you be more worried for your sister going to the mountain alone?'_

'_Among the weather, the mountain and Tae Kyung, the latter would certainly head the disaster charts. Let's go!'_

'_But Mi Nam-ah, the bus is not here right now. The driver took it to a service to have it cleaned from the icicles…'_

'_Then we'll get a taxi!'_

'_I don't think you could do this.'_, Shin Woo walked down the stairs. _'It was just reported on the news that the wind is getting stronger and driving is not allowed in the mountainous district. Why don't we call them instead?'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

'_Really? He's taken all your clothes along with your cell phone? How could he do that?',_Mi Nyeo gasped in disbelief as she took off her coat, sodden with snowflakes. _'Omo, he's calling. What should I do? Should I pick up?'_

'_Give it to me!', _Tae Kyung sneaked the phone out of her hand. _'What do you want, bonehead? Stop threatening me and admit your plan didn't work… Sorry, I don't think she'd like to speak with you – she's busy right now…'_

'_Ooooh!', _Mi Nyeo burnt her finger while putting some twigs in the fireplace. _'God, I didn't know it was so hot…'_

'_Did you hear that? Tch, I doubt the police will come here earlier than half an hour... Do whatever you want! I have to hang off now - she seems to be burning...', _Tae Kyung switched the phone off with a gloating smile of delight. Could it be any better? _'Pigrabbit, are you alright? Stay away from the fireplace, it's dangerous for you!'_

'_Hyungnim, we need to find more twigs before the fire burns out completely. I'll go and search for some nearby…'_

'_Are you insane, Mi Nyeo? I won't let you go out in the throes of this frost again. You will freeze like an icicle!'_

'_But hyungnim, you can't either! There's a branch six meters apart. I'll be back in the blink of an eye, I promise!'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Meantime Mi Nam kept dashing his phone against the wall. _'Why did I get his clothes? Right, I'm a bonehead…'_

'_You've walked off with hyung's clothes?', _Jeremy gaped horrified. _'Idiot! What if he becomes numb with cold?'_

'_Mi Nam-ah, stop behaving like a child! You don't need to worry so much about your sister. Just leave them alone...', _Shin Woo turned the TV on so as to hush up Mi Nam's murmur, but alas, his name appeared even there.

"_Today, in the central mall, the twin sister of the ANJELL member Go Mi Nam slapped the national fairy Yoo He Yi. Probably Hwang Tae Kyung's current girlfriend is jealous of his former one. What's going to happen with the love triangle? This Saturday the national fairy is being interviewed in our show 'All about stars'. Do not miss it!"_

'_Mi Nyeo… slapped Yoo He Yi? Impossible! She wouldn't do it…', _Jeremy stared pop-eyed. _'I'm so proud of her!'_

'_Sure as shooting, sis isn't jealous of He Yi.',_Mi Nam mumbled to himself. _'Could she have found out about us…'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

A puff of frigidity percolated into the isolated highland erection as soon as Mi Nyeo opened the door and molten white tinctures leaked down her glacial face, once the heat in the room chased the uninvited chill away.

'_Yah, it's been ten minutes since you went out! Where did you go? You must be freezing!'_, Tae Kyung set the brushwood aside and wiped her crystallized hair with a towel._'Take a shower to warm up while I spur the fire on…'_

'_Yeah…', _she made off to the bathroom. _'Ah, hyungnim! Will you put my clothes beside the fireplace to get dry?'_

'_Your clothes? Y-yes, I will.', _he stretched out his hand to retract them, careful to keep his eyes away from her.

The flames pervaded through Tae Kyung's body like a cure, resurrecting every nerve of it, stiffened and languid after the long wintry day outside. His dark eyes, twinkling with red light, leisurely swung shut as he loosened up along the couch across from the hearth and thoughts of her overtook his mind. Pigrabbit… The inevitable danger. Ever since she flew into his world, literally, everything around him acquired another meaning – the stars; the moon; the colors; the drinks; the carton stickers and pogs and even one cheap pin, miraculously shining on her hair save and sound, as if never been broken. Yes, she has the ability to heal things. Had he never met her, would he forgive his mother? Would he overcome himself and open his heart for love, tenderness and warm… At a time he felt the warmth growing a little over both of the precedent particles. The fire was ramping with undue vigor, pulverizing the atmosphere like in a sauna. Even as he turned the window handle off, Mi Nyeo opened the door of the bathroom and as a result of the emerged air flow, her clothes ended up blown into the fireplace.

'_Oh, no!', _she peered at them panic-stricken. _'Now we both have no clothes. What should we do, hyungnim?'_

'_I don't know about you, but I'm going to write a manual, titled How to survive every day with the pigrabbit…'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

After the present-day events everybody in the house dispersed to their rooms. Shin Woo kept staring at his laptop with an empty gaze, pondering upon the meaning of love. He had never been blessed with the happiness to be loved by the one he loves – neither at school, nor later in the college, not even now... Is there anyone on this earth who could wholly understand his soul and replicate to him with the same heartstrings? He used to believe Mi Nyeo was that person but eventually got embrangled within the slight string between love and friendship. There was someone else, to whom her heart belonged; someone else, for whom she would cross mountains in the harrowing wind; someone else, with whom she could be the real herself… Is that what it means to be the real you? The message that caught his attention yesterday, re-surfaced in his mind and he didn't hesitate to answer back.

"_You don't even know the real me! What if beyond this fake disguise of a shining musician stood nothing but an ordinary man – with ordinary hopes and ordinary fails? If my music is just an escape from the loneliness? What if I am not so impressive beyond that mask I take among the society? Will you still be my biggest fan then?"_

With a deep sigh he turned off the reading lamp and doused himself in thoughts about life and its turnabouts…

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Right-about, the lights in the room next-door were still on. Go Mi Nam was hysterically cracking the buttons of his joystick upon monsters' brains, while lying broadways on the bed with his feet heaved against the wall.

'_Yah, stop doing this!', _Jeremy covered his head with the pillow, as he started buzzing like a swarm of bees.

'_Shut up, blonde! It's my way to relax...'_

'_As far as I see, it has exactly the opposite effect… Stop now, unless you want to be untimely awoken tomorrow!'_

'_Ok, I'm stopping… but only if you beat me once! Come on, pick up your lazy ass and let's see you what you can.'_

'_I haven't played games for almost two years, but I bet I'm still better than you!', _Jeremy stuck his tongue out.

'_You're challenging me - the master of computer games? And what will you do if you lose, I mean when you lose?'_

'_Let me think… I will clean the whole room for a week!', _Jeremy exclaimed with enthusiasm. _'And if you lose?'_

'_This won't happen, but if destiny decides to play tricks on me, I will give you some how-to-be-cool lessons. Deal?'_

'_Hahaha, you're such an amateur! I can teach these lessons, dude... When I learned how to conquer girls' hearts with my sui generis sweetness, you were still licking your thumb in mammy's arms.', _his snicker gradually faded, as he noticed Mi Nam getting serious all of a sudden. _'Oh, I… I'm so sorry! I just didn't make it out momentarily that Mi Nyeo and you are both… Aish, are you upset? I'm such a putrid pear that even pigs won't eat!'_

'_Yes, you are!'_, his roommate shelved the joystick aside and popped under the blanket, tucking it overhead.

Poor Jeremy decided it would be better to stop there and go to sleep too. After all, tomorrow is a new day – he would think of some way to appease Mi Nam's resentment… Welladay, things don't always happen the way you plan them. It wasn't long before he went to bed, when the phony prowler swooped over his neck. _'You're dead!'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Another room was scintillating as well – this one in blue. Manager Ma delicately reposed next to his darling.

'_How was your day, darling?', _he reached down to kiss her. _'My day was so exhaustive… I missed you so much!'_

'_Yah, why do you behave this way?'_, she narrowed her searching eyes. _'What trouble have you made this time?'_

'_Aish, these women… If you treat them bad, they complain. If you treat them well, they complain again. Is there any freaking way someone to please you? What do you actually want? I bet even you don't know the answer!'_

'_Are you sure you haven't done anything foolish?', _her tone went one level down. _'It's pretty hard to believe…'_

'_Tch, do I look like a fool?'_

'_A rhetorical question!'_

'_Don't tease me, baby! You should be nicer to the father of your child! Ah, I feel my body thoroughly dilapidated…', _the manager marked out invisible circled onto her belly. _'If only there was someone to make me relax…'_

'_I got the hint!', _she curved her mouth in a jaunty smirk. _'But you don't have to curry favor, it won't work….'_

'_Aish… You're such a skinflint!'_

'_We have to be careful about the baby.',_coordinator Wang shoved his hands out. _'What if something happens?'_

'_Don't try to palm me off such stupid excuses! I talked to the doctor and he said it's absolutely safe for the baby.'_

'_You really did that?', _her eyes opened wide in amazement. _'Alright, you may have luck some time, but not now, let alone on Tae Kyung's bed. I won't feel comfortable picturing his face, if he happens to find out by any chance.'_

Manager Ma gave off a discontented exhalation and turned to the other side. How could he even think it up…

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

'_Don't worry, pigrabbit!', _Tae Kyung gave Mi Nyeo a comforting smile. _'There're enough twigs to maintain the fire till tomorrow. On the morning we'll call someone to bring us clothes and then we're getting out of here.'_

'_Tomorrow I'm so going to kill oppa…'_

'_Let's stop talking about Go Mi Nam.', _he stretched arms in the air with an indolent gape. _'He drives me crazy…'_

'_Yeah, hyungnim. I'm sorry! Tell me about your day... How was the shooting?', _she settled in front of the hearth.

Tae Kyung sat himself on a pillow behind Mi Nyeo and wrapped his arms around her, as he gently rested his head upon her shoulder, whereat his soft breath fondled her ear like a feather. _'My day was boring until you came...'_

His words arose a tenuous blush upon her cheeks. _'Hyungnim, did you really mean what you said on the TV?'_

'_What did I say? They asked so many questions… Do you think I remember all of them?', _he scarped a secretive glimpse of her, inspecting how the angles of her lips pulled in a straight line. _'Yes, you are the love of my life!'_

The reverberations of the flares played upon the blithe lights in her eyes. _'Hyungnim, can I ask you something?'_

'_What is it now?'_

She puckered her piggy nose, as the loops around her eyebrows shrunk up shyly. _'But you'll find it too corny...'_

'_Maybe because it really is…'_

'_Do you promise you will love me this much forever?'_

He clasped her closer to himself and sang the song he had once written for her, unaware of her existence yet.

"_I will promise you I'll live with my eyes filled only with you_

_I will promise you I'll live with my arms holding only you_

_From the moment I wake up to when I fall back asleep,_

_I will yearn only for you. Don't forget the words 'I love you'_

_I'll love you forever!"_

Unbroken silence occupied the romantic upland nook, as she turned back in search for his hospitable embrace. Any word would be needless at that moment, because the hug was their promise to live with each other and for each other every day forward. The wind cut off its accompaniment, jealous of their happiness and pegged back at its lamp like a Genie, defeated by a greater power. Peace overspread among the mountainous duskiness, but the last thing they wanted was to go home. Not tonight. Captured within his arms, Mi Nyeo felt herself lost somewhere between comets, asteroids and sparkling nebulae. Wherever it was, it didn't matter. Just as mush did it matter how bad it would hurt once she falls down on Earth for that star was worth a galaxy of pain. She was right - something would fall tonight, but not her. As Tae Kyung levitated to reach the wrap from the couch, her towel imperceptibly slipped off between them, removing every setback remained. Omo, what should she do now?


	7. Guilty or not

'_I... I'm… hungry!', _Tae Kyung bit his lips, as he worked round to the table with the whole strength of his available concentration focused on the top of her nose, while she was constrainedly setting up her towel at baseline.

_Aish, her towel fell off! This should be awkward... But why did it feel so right then? The scent of her babyish skin… Her tender body touching mine… No, no, no! Hwang Tae Kyung, get rid of these indecent thoughts incontinently! _He slammed his head onto the table with the hope that the thoughts will thus steam away. _Okay… I must go to sleep now. However, I can't lie on the couch beside her… It's dangerous. Go Mi Nyeo, you're dangerous!_

Perturbed and overwrought, Mi Nyeo plumped prone on the couch, biting her lips. _Why do I feel this way? My heart keeps pounding… Is it because it's too hot in the room? His breath… His arms holding me… It felt like I have wings… like I could fly… I want to fly with him forever… Mother Superior, is there something magical in love? _

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

On the morning Mi Nam's sleep was destroyed by a phone ring from the other end of the room. _'Who's calling so early?',_ he moaned half-asleep. _'Ah, it must be Tae Kyung's phone. Why the hell didn't I turn it off yesterday?'_

'_Aish, what are you waiting for? Get your lazy ass out of bed!', _Jeremy screeched his teeth in bare consciousness.

Go Mi Nam flopped about to his desk on the trail of the clammy vibrant chirm and then pronged back under the warm quilt. _'Mo Hwa Ran? Who is she? Is that dodger cheating on my sister? If only he dares… I need to know!'_

'_Hello?', _a songful voice eventually devolved from the other end, breaking the silence. _'Tae Kyung, are you there?'_

Mi Nam fitted a deeper touch to his voice so as to imitate Tae Kyung's orotund timbre. _'Yes, what do you want?'_

'_Do you have some time today to go out for lunch with me?'_

'_I don't know. Maybe…'_

'_Okay, what about __12__ at our place?_

'_What place? I can't remember. I have so many things to think about…'_

'_The fountain restaurant in Sunny Street. I have some good news for you!'_

'_Good news? Alright, I'll be there...'_

'_Great! I'll wait for you in front of the restaurant. Ah, you don't have any plans with Mi Nyeo for lunch, do you?'_

'_N-no. She is busy with… something.'_

'_Oh, good then... See you soon, dear! Bye.'_

With shaking hands he hurled the phone slap-bang against the door. _'I'll wait for you at our place, dear? Damn jerk! Not only do you force my sister to sleep with you, but you even dare cheat on her! I won't stay impersonal anymore, whatever it costs me… It's high time you were exposed, otherwise my name is not Go Mi Nam!'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

At the same time, one floor below, Shin Woo was helping aunt Mi Ja with the breakfast, when his phone rang. _'Yeah, I know - he already boasted yesterday… For her too? Ok, I'll search… Coming in an hour at the outside.'_

Aunt Mi Ja raised a suspicious gaze. _'Where's everyone this morning? Mi Nyeo didn't tell me she would go out.'_

'_She said she was going to start work in the kindergarten she used to teach in, after coming back from Japan.'_

Chop-chop, Shin Woo skittered towards Tae Kyung's room, whence a raucous voice rent the door. _'Come in!'_

'_Ah, sorry for waking you!', _he stepped in quietly. _'I'll just get some things for Tae Kyung. It won't take long…'_

'_For Tae Kyung?', _coordinator Wang looked up askance. _'He has let you ferret about his private possessions?'_

'_Yeah, he can't do it himself. Noona, could you help me, please? Do you know where Mi Nyeo keeps her clothes?'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

'_Pigrabbit, are you planning to stay in the bathroom the whole day? Come on, Shin Woo is coming in a few minutes.', _Tae Kyung yelled, when a white car caught his glimpse through the window. _'Ah, he's already here...'_

With a derisive, yet empathetic smile Shin Woo knocked at the door. _'Here are your clothes. I'll wait by the car...'_

'_Thank you!', _Tae Kyung nodded and wended to the bathroom to find out what was happening to his beloved.

In the car nobody said a word, but the taut lines of tension at the backseat were becoming more and more visible. Unaware of anything, Shin Woo kept his eyes straight on the road, trying to evade the mirrors which siphoned off his attention each time he unknowingly took a look at them. _Why is she sitting apart from him, immersed in silence? Has he done something to her? _The thought displeased him and he hastened to drive it away.

Similar questions were carving Tae Kyung's mind. _What's with her? What happened yesterday was more or less in the boundaries of normality as far as possible for the pixy pigrabbit… Then why does she escape my gaze? _

The pigrabbit herself leaned aside onto the right door of the car, praying to become unreadable. The least she thought of that night, the better. However, controlling her feelings wasn't an effortless proposition, since it has been proven multiple times that pressure points unfortunately don't work. What should she do? Unbeknown senses were storming within her deranged head, implanting to her iniquitous savor of guilt. She needed to confess everything, no matter how wrong it was and whether she deserved remission. The future of this strong, but still verdant relationship with her star was as crepuscular as the stars on a murky sky at this stage, though she wished wholeheartedly it would last forever. And then, on the background of the thin confines between tangibility and cloud-castles, one thing was standing out clearly – she yearned to give him everything of herself.

Arriving home, the three of them got literally wiped out at the outward entrance by Go Mi Nam, who swept past them like a tornado, as he threw a fulminating glance at Tae Kyung and scarpered towards his motorbike.

'_Oppa, where are you going?', _Mi Nyeo could hardly ask, before he turned on the engine and raced forward.

With a bushed face she walked inside right against Jeremy's wide embrace. _'Go Mi Nyeo, I'm so proud of you!'_

'_W-why?'_

'_It's high time someone slapped the spoilt fairy! Though I think it's not enough for her - she deserves even more!'_

'_What?', _Mi Nyeo shouted out in shock, whereupon her eyes got out of ruck. _'How do you know about that?'_

'_It was reported in the news. They said something about a love triangle… She's being interviewed this Saturday.'_

Distempered and jittery, Mi Nyeo flumped upon the sofa and let go of the bursting lachrymation. _'I'm done…'_

'_Why can't you ever keep your mouth shut, gasbag?', _Shin Woo called Jeremy down. _'It's none of your business!'_

'_I'm awfully sorry! She said… something bad and I just lost control… I didn't know there were reporters there…'_

'_Jeremy's right – she deserves even more than this!'_, coordinator Wang popped up from the stairs together with manager Ma. _'She's throwing out a challenge, Mi Nyeo. You must stand against this fox and tomahawk her!'_

'_No doubt she deserves more, but… at all events that's going to cause a great scandal. Sister, we have to think of some way to stop her in time. You know it's not good for Tae Kyung's image to be involved into love triangles.'_

The foregoing, who stood stuporous like a statue till now, unbelieving what his ears just heard, finally managed to assimilate the matter mooted. _'We have to talk!',_ he grabbed Mi Nyeo's hand and nipped her to his room upstairs.

She sat down onto the bed with her eyes guiltily nailed on the floor, bloodshot and puffy from tears. _'I'm sorry!'_

'_Why do you behave like this?', _he squatted in front of her, as he pulled her chin upward. _'Tell me what's wrong!'_

'_Hyungnim, I really didn't mean to do it, but she said I was… never mind. I should apologize to her publicly!'_

'_Tch, I don't care about the evil fairy! She may speak whatever she wants - it makes her look even more pitiable…'_

'_But what about your image?', _Mi Nyeo blubbered. _'Because of me you'll get into trouble again. I'm so shiftless…'_

'_Aish, I don't care about my image either! I just want to know why you've been avoiding me since the morning.'_

'_I am… I'm not avoiding you. I just…', _she stammered out abashed. _'I'm confused of what happened last night.'_

Tae Kyung peered at her close, trying to plow through her eyes. _'Ah, it was that… Forget it, I didn't see anything.'_

'_But it's not just…', _Mi Nyeo pressed her piggy nose as he reached across to kiss her forehead, purblind again.

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

In front of the fountain restaurant a slim lady called out Mi Nam. _'Excuse me, aren't you Go Mi Nyeo's twin?'_

He turned around nervously. _'Yeah, but I'm in a hurry now. I'll give you an autograph some other time, madam.'_

'_Wait! Isn't my son here with you?', _the unfamiliar woman looked at her watch. _'It's not typical of him to be late…'_

'_Your son?', _Mi Nam made an elaborate survey at her from head to toe and when he tracked down a great deal of similarities with the reason he was there, a placid sigh ran out of his lips. _'You are… Tae Kyung's mother?'_

'_Yes, we had to meet at __12__ but he's still not here…',_she took out her phone. _'Mi Nam, will you join us for lunch?'_

'_N-no, don't call him! He's not coming. I have to… Mo Hwa Ran-shi, please wait for a minute. I'll be right back!'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

After the wakeful night, Tae Kyung fell asleep on his bed, while Mi Nyeo was browsing in the net beside him.

"_The national fairy Yoo He Yi – Hwang Tae Kyung's ex-girlfriend, was spanked in the central metropolitan mall by his current one – the twin sister of his bandmate Go Mi Nam, in front of hundreds of lookers-on…"_

'_What, oppa?', _Mi Nyeo answered her phone down-in-the-mouth. _'Yeah, he's next to me. Why? We must go there now? Alright, I'll ask him but he seems tired. Is it so urgent? She's waiting for him? I'll call you in a while then.'_

'_Hyungnim?', _she bent over her capernoited angel, gently hustling his shoulder. _'Hyungnim, are you sleeping?'_

'_I was… But apparently not anymore. What does your brother want this time? His insolence is never-ending!'_

'_Umm…', _Mi Nyeo knit her eyebrows together. _'He's with… your mother… and they want to have lunch with us.'_

'_Why didn't she call me then? Ah, yeah – the dimwit ran away with my phone. I don't feel like going out now...'_

'_Hyungnim, don't be like this! Didn't you forgive her already? Come on, she's waiting for you. We ought to go!'_

'_Yah, if you're so eager to see Mo Hwa Ran, go without me! I hardly slept last night because of… Aish, let's go!'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

A cloud of dust, kiting from under Mi Nam's bed, circumscribed Jeremy in a spaceless cyclone around the room.

'_Ah, I can't believe this whipper-snapper really beat me! He's so messy… How can I clean his part of the room?', _Jeremy ripped the coverage back down, shoving out the dust with his hand. _'No way! He hasn't cleaned at all!'_

Thereafter, without much thought, he rushed to the bathroom so as to fill a laver with water and get over with it fast-track but alas, his blueprints were short-circuited once he heard sustained coughing, coming from the door.

'_Snail, what are you doing?', _aunt Mi Ja scarcely took a breath. _'You'd better go out fast! Let me clean this dirt…'_

Jeremy couldn't resist giving her a peck on the cheek as a sign of gratitude. _'Thanks, auntie! You saved my life!'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

In attempt to gallop away from the serial portion of woes, lofting above the image of his band like an eel ever since the fictive 4th member became an intrinsic part of it, Shin Woo found a refuge in the virtual world through his laptop. Yes, his loving fans weren't capable of expunging the poignant tears of his lonely heart from the spring, but their earnest plaudits and appreciation to his work served as a sufficient propulsion to augment the degrees of his mood every time he feels down. Moreover, he knew fairly well his concerns about Mi Nyeo were nugatory, since she had made her choice long ago with the full awareness it was the right one. That's why he couldn't obtrude when she had problems with or because of Tae Kyung, for he was her fallen star, her dream come true, while he himself was only a handkerchief, crying along with her – threadbare but always in the offing. And the most countable was that he felt this function fit him better and better with time. Now it was his time to start anew. Unintentionally or not quite, he scrolled the mouse down to the letters, whose senders' names started with 's'. For unclear reason something flinched inside him at the sight of Sung Ran's name. That girl was different…

"_Fame is a transitory phantom that doesn't last for good, a fragile glass covering, which could be easily broken by the mighty weapons of egoism, dishonesty and exorbitant ambition. There's something self-destructive in it. I believe what stands under the mask is much more attractive. If only I had the chance to get to know it…"_

'_What does this mean?', _his heart raced as he stirred the cursor to the end. _'Do you want to know the real me?'_


	8. You can't run away from me

The meals were yet to be ordered, when Tae Kyung's blue Audi was brought to rest in front of the restaurant and his mother upended to greet them. _'Mi Nyeo, I'm so happy you didn't leave! It's the least I could do for my son.'_

'_Tch, don't think I did that because you asked me to!', _Tae Kyung frowned. _'I just realized how much I missed her.'_

Mi Nyeo's youthful face blushed like a May rose in contrast to the snow-white tablecloth. _'Yeah, I__' __m happy too.'_

Observing the idyllic picture at the side, her brother felt superfluous in the middle of this emphatic scenery. _Why is Mi Nyeo so close with that woman? Has she forgotten the past already? Most holy God, they look like a family!_

'_So, what are you planning to do from now onward? Will you carry on singing? If you're willing to set out on a musical career, I can introduce you to some name producers and find you a good manager. What do you think?'_

'_No, I don't want to get ensnared in the whirlpool of entertaining industry ever again. I'm already famous enough thanks to my brother and hyungnim and I'm so fed up with seeing my name everywhere... It's just not for me.'_

'_You're right to think this way but it's such a loss to keep this wonderful voice away, whereas you could be a star!'_

'_Mother, Mi Nyeo distinctly pointed out that she has no willingness to be famous at all. Let's change the topic!'_

'_As you wish, Tae Kyung.', _Mo Hwa Ran cleared her throat. _'So, I presume she can see herself more like a stay-at-home wife, pent-up in the kitchen between pots and pans. As a matter of fact, when are you planning to get m…'_

For better or worse, Mi Nyeo's phone rang on the spur of the moment and she excused herself, catching at the chance to scamper from the battlefield like a drowning man at a straw. Three glowing pairs of eyes irradiated the air with sultry beams in a viewless triangle. Could they burn forsooth, the entire restaurant would be on fire.

'_My sister is not getting married in the next 5 years at least!', _Mi Nam hissed. _'Don't ask her such things, madam!'_

'_Then do you want her to end up with illegitimate child like Lee Soo Jin or would you rather she became a nun?'_

'_Enough!', _Tae Kyung shot out amain. _'I should have prevised this off-the-cuff meeting was doomed to failure.'_

All the gelid irises abruptly smoothed down once they took notice of Mi Nyeo, coming back with a planetary grin.

'_Hyungnim! They called me from the kindergarten. The principal said I can start work tomorrow. That's great!'_

He took a sip of water to restore his sedate voice. _'You don't have to work, but if this makes you happy, I agree.'_

'_Yah, my sister doesn't need your permission for anything!', _Mi Nam snarled. _'Don't pretend to be her husband!_

'_Oppa, hyungnim, the children have been asking about me every day, can you imagine? I miss them so much...'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

'_Hyung, can I get in?'_, Jeremy set the door of Shin Woo's room ajar only to happen upon his laptop, left open.

_Oh, he is in the bathroom... What is that? His private fan-page? Photo gallery, latest video records, lyrics, personal messages… Mystery? Who has he named thereby? Hmm,_ _she has subscribed as "Your biggest fan"._

Jeremy quickly coursed through the messages from the history of their correspondence, whilst the water was still running on. _Wow, it's obvious that she likes him and wants to meet him. But why hasn't he responded yet?_

The shower had already come to a halt, when he decided to take action instead of him, just for the sake of fun. Luckily, the little remaining time and her online status in the chat turned in his favor. Jeremy mustered up his contrivance in a short message and hurried to close the page, as he heard Shin Woo walk out of the bathroom.

'_What are you doing on my laptop?', _he snatched it out of his hands, closing the tray with unusual furtiveness.

'_Nothing. I was about to check my e-mail... Hyung, let's take Jolie to the central park! The weather is superb.'_

Shin Woo rubbed his hair dry. _'Why not? I have nothing to do today… Just give me five minutes to get dressed.'_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

'_Thank you for coming, children! I would like to see you again some other time. You are always welcome at my home whenever you want!', _Mo Hwa Ran hugged her son and the twins, before she got in her black limousine.

'_Sis, let's go home!', _Mi Nam nabbed her hand. _'I parked the moped right at the back entry of the restaurant.'_

'_Yah, muttonhead! Have you completely lost your mind? Mi Nyeo's not getting on a moped, let alone with you!'_

'_What? She is my sister and you are nobody to her, therefore you are not accredited to tell her what to do, am I clear enough? Go ahead, sis! I've got a terrible headache because of this guy and don't feel like arguing right now.'_

'_Forget it! I won't let her go with an insane jerk, no matter whether you call yourself her brother or whatever…', _Tae Kyung pushed his grasp aside and furiously pulled her towards himself. _'Pigrabbit, you're coming with me!'_

'_You're the jerk here, not me!', _Mi Nam switched in attack mode, taking aim at his collar. _'What were you doing with my sister in the mountain last night?'_, he clamped his fingers tighter. _'Sneaky pervert! You'll pay for that!'_

'_Don't dare touch me, mudlark! I don't have to give you any explanations. Be sure you'll get what you deserve!'_

'_Stop it!', _Mi Nyeo plucked her arms off their grip. _'Listen carefully, I won't repeat myself! I__'__m not going elsewhere than the nearest park for a walk. You can go home or come with me – your choice. Hyungnim, you'd better go and take a rest. Don't worry, I won't get on his moped! Go Mi Nam, I__'__ll have a talk with you afterwards...'_

The warring parties glared at each other with venomous eyes and unanimously decided to follow her to the park.

Half an hour later, when the flames finally chilled out, the three of them found themselves on a bench eating cheeseburgers, after the failed attempt to have lunch together in the restaurant. A phone ring ruined the peace.

'_What's up, bro? Hell, I couldn't sleep that night and totally forgot about it… Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes.'_

A cock-a-hoop smile glowed upon Tae Kyung's face. _'If you're going somewhere, give me my phone back first!'_

'_Sis, I'll hang around with some friends. Be careful and don't stay here for too long – I've heard that a high-blown peacock is strolling free nearby…', _Mi Nam threw the cell phone out at Tae Kyung. _'Here you are, brother-in-law!'_

The leader held his glance off on his back until he cut away behind the bare trees. _Brother-in-law? Sounds good…_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Jeremy and Shin Woo arrived at the central park in the early afternoon, when it was full of mothers with baby-carriages and pensioners, reading the daily journal or idling away their time with chess tournaments, surrounded by a range of zealous onlookers. On account of these conditions, there wasn't any stumbling block for Jeremy to discover the girl he had made an appointment with on his bandmate's behalf, as her silhouette evidently stood out amongst the common population. She was sitting on a bench near the frozen lake, decked out with water lilies during the summer, with her sleek long hair industriously kept behind in a ponytail and headset in her ears.

'_This must be her!', _he bustled about towards the stray gal. _'Come on, hyung! Let me introduce you to someone...'_

'_Who is that girl? I don't know her.'_

'_But she does know you…', _Jeremy twitched Shin Woo ahead despite his opposition. _'Sung Ran-shi, is that you?'_

She turned over, setting her music player aside and smiled kindly, as she stuck her hand out to Shin Woo. _'Hello! I didn't expect you to come so quickly... I'm Park Sung Ran, your biggest fan. Nice to meet you at close quarters!'_

Poor Shin Woo could do nothing but gape in amazement against her, inasmuch as his reason was completely lost owing to the shock, without reverse. _'Umm, I… I am glad to meet you too.', _he shook her hand. _'And this is…'_

'_I know, it's Jeremy.', _Sung Ran winked at the blond, making him drop Jolie's leash. _'He's my 2nd favorite angel.'_

'_Oh, no! Jolie, wait! Don't run away!', _Jeremy rushed after her along the park alley. _'Angelina Jolie, I said stop!'_

'_Hahaha, it seems that he's going to hunt her down for a long time.', _Sung Ran laughed out. _'She's pretty fast…'_

'_Yeah… But she's a smart dog and extremely attached to her owner. Before we go home, she smells him from afar and starts barking…', _Shin Woo smiled uneasy, realizing he was only tittle tattling like the grannies around them.

'_Oh, I see you treat her as a part of the family…'_

'_We__'__ve left all the care about her to Jeremy and he never complains. They have a special kind of relationship that the rest of us don't understand. But now the situation is more… complicated. She's in such a period… you know.'_

'_Rutty?', _she chuckled quietly. _'You should find her a male dog then.'_

'_I don't think that's a good idea. It's too crowded now at home… There isn't enough space for little puppies.'_

Sung Ran stared deeply into his eyes as if trying to read his mind. _'Does Go Mi Nam's sister live with you too?'_

'_Yes, her brother wouldn't allow her to live alone in a city she barely knows. She's sharing one room with her aunt.', _Shin Wo coughed out, wondering what made him say this to a girl he just met for the first time in his life.

'_Oh, it must be really hard for you… to see your former girlfriend with another one every day. It's hard when the one you love is far away, but it's much harder when she's next to you and you know she'll never be yours…'_

These words nettled his unhealed heart like salt sprinkling over a bleeding wound. He saw that pain in her eyes.

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

'_Aish, this plaguesome squirt… I can't stand him anymore!', _Tae Kyung kept grumbling and frowning at Mi Nyeo.

'_Don't get mad, hyungnim. I don't know why he behaves this way, but I'll talk to him and make him apologize.'_

'_Tch, I'm dying for his apology… His arrival turned everything upside down. Can't he stop messing in our life?'_

While walking along the arboreal lanes, all of a sudden Mi Nyeo felt someone walk off with her cheeseburger. _'Omo, wasn't it Jolie? She looked like her!', _she streaked off after the dog in a frantic pursuit. _'Jolie, wait!'_

'_Yah, it can't be Jolie!', _Tae Kyung quickened his pace to catch up with her. Is madness genetically transmitted?

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

The conversation about Jolie was starting to peter out, when she whooshed past them like a blizzard, followed by 2 chasers from the South and 1 from the North. _'Shin Woo hyung, stop her!', _Mi Nyeo screamed out of breath.

'_Mi Nyeo? What are you doing here?', _Shin Woo intercepted her way with his embrace. _'She'll be back soon.'_

All at once Sung Ran jumped over her bike, which was propped recumbent under the bench. _'I have to go. Bye!'_

'_She is over there!', _Jeremy pointed at the parallel alley startled. _'Yah, stupid girl, get your dog away from her!'_

The petite towheaded girl swirled around. _'My dog? Brad Pitt wouldn't even like yours. He has a better taste.'_

'_It didn't look this way a while ago!', _Jeremy growled. _'I have witnesses that my Angelina was brutally assaulted!'_

He swayed back with the hope his friends to stick up for him but alas, all he obtained was snippy chortle. Aish…

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

After everybody dispersed to their rooms at the end of the toilsome day and the lights went off, Mi Nam surreptitiously sneaked along the corridor on toes but was petrified, when instead of Jeremy he found his sister.

'_Sis, what are you… Oh, I've entered the wrong room.', _he stood steadfast on the doorstep, wondering whether to save his skin while possible or to end with it once and for all. _'Jeremy told me about the incident today, haha.'_

'_Oppa, sorry for calling you Go Mi Nam but to be honest, I'm very disappointed with you! How could you do this to hyungnim? It's so irrational and… childish! What if wilds animal attacked him? Didn't you think about that?'_

'_I know it was a bit too much but I am not as bad as you think. Would I leave him in the mountain if there was even a slight probability something to endanger Korean musical idol's life? Anyways, I will apologize tomorrow.'_

'_I hope you really will. Good night!', _she turned the reading lamp out, whereat Mi Nam soundlessly stepped off.

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

The hours rolled one after another like skittle pins but Mi Nyeo couldn't make her eyelids close, no matter how many stars she counted through the window. Something was rankling inside her head, driving the dream away. _Why is it so hard to speak to him about my feelings? I know he loves me, but does he look on our relationship the way I do or is it just a fugacious affinity for him? Mother Superior, he is the sun, without which my life would be a bottomless pit and day by day I'm getting more and more dependent on his rays. However, everybody wants the sun and at any time it can redirect its light to someone else, once it realizes it doesn't need the mournful moon anymore. No, no - for some reasons he is with me and only that matters. Ah, I'd better drink some water…_

The view of her sleeping angel fenced her off the prime destination and she took a seat at the edge of the couch, running her fingers along his soft lips. _'Hyungnim… Why do you have to be that beautiful? I like you so much…'_

With a deep sigh she proceeded to the kitchen for a bottle of water, but hardly had she shut the refrigerator door up, when someone pressed her against the wall, sealing her mouth with a kiss, before she could give out any sound whatsoever. Although her eyes sank in darkness, these lips were the last thing in the world she would mistake. Doubts and fears were irrevocably washed out by the love potion, interchanged between two souls, thirsty for each other and she figured out it wasn't water what she needed. At that moment her entire being felt that the sun was shining only for her and she couldn't stop greedily consuming its blast to the last breath. Ultimately all the trammels had tumbled down and she told him everything she kept inside. Without words.


	9. Drama time

_**The white angel:**_  
>Christmas passed two days ago. During the last week ANJELL had loads of different activities, so we weren't able to celebrate together. To be honest, at first I felt a bit disappointed, as it was supposed to be my first Christmas with hyungnim and my first with oppa for a long time, but fortunately, my schedule was busy enough, wherefore I didn't have time to even think about it. To my relief, the interview with Yoo He Yi was postponed because of the holiday events. The day before Christmas I went to see Mother Superior in the Myundong church in Seoul. Although it was only two weeks since my last visit, I wanted to tell her so many things and we talked with hours. She was very glad to see how happy I am with my star. To me she is the mother I've never had. Her encouraging words, warm embrace and friendly advice would always make me feel better and forget all my concerns.<p>

_'Gemma, I knew you should give up on your intention of becoming a nun. It's not for you. Deep inside, my heart screamed that I should talk you out of this wrong decision, as if it foreboded there was a dignified white prince somewhere, waiting to hold your hand and lead you through all the low and high tides in life. Someone, who would never let go of this hand…' , _she enfolded my hand with her palms._ 'Neither in your happy moments, nor when life is not that benevolent to you. Finding this bright star among the blur of lights on the sky is the biggest treasure God could bestow on you as a regard for your good heart, dear. Don't ever change, my daughter!'_

For a couple of minutes I contemplated over her words and felt really grateful having the honor to be loved by the person I love wholeheartedly. Then I went on telling about the kids in the kindergarten, about oppa's life as a famous singer and my everyday experiences in the house. She listened with interest, fondling my hair like before.

_'Gemma, I know you have always loved children. Have you planned to have your own recently?',_ she inquired.

_'N-no. It's not the right time yet. Hyun... Tae Kyung is too busy with his work and I don't want to stand on his way. He's always been entirely devoted to his singing career and seeing him shining brightly makes me immensely happy. Indeed, I adore children, but I could wait until the right time for him comes. Music is his life...'_

_'Child, I can see what this prideful man has undergone for you and I'm sure he would do anything to make you even happier. You will soon make out I'm right again.', _she walked out of the praying room with a gracious smile.

Dignified white prince? I ripped through all the fairytales I have read and heard in my mind during my childhood. On a first look hyungnim has nothing to do with any of them. I'd rather resemble him to the capricious princess than to the hero, running through thick forests and high mountains, so as to rescue his beloved. But actually, he has saved my life more than once in situations even worse. How come he is always on the right place at the right time, as in the fairytales? Is it fate? Yeah, it must be... Then what I should do is let fate guide my life from now on.

With decisiveness I departed to the room Mother Superior had prepared for me. On the morning I came back to the dorm, feeling my head purified from all kind of thoughts. For unknown to me reasons this place had the ability to drive off the tension from me and make me feel reborn. Now, being recharged with positive energy, I could meet the upcoming difficulties with new strength. The whole house was empty till the evening, so I took my time to clean and cook some food. While having lunch, my phone I received a message from unknown number.

_"Damn girl-boy-pig-rabbit, whatever you are! Don't think you'll get away from me so easily. Because of your foolishness, now I have the power to do anything with you! I got the jack, got it? Unless you follow my commands strictly, I__ won't hesitate__ to destroy your perfect life and entail your hyungnim along with you."_

No, not him! My hands juddered in fright and the phone spontaneously slithered out of them slap onto the floor.

_**The lime angel:**_  
>Aish…I am so tired of all these Christmas activities to and fro, forcing myself to put a fake smile and speak all kind of nonsense during the interviews. Fortunately, people got easily amazed by Jeremy's freaking performances and I was sincerely thankful I could hide behind his 'talent' on such boring enterprises. Go Mi Nam was doing his best to attract girls' admiration as well. It was okay for me, since I had already fulfilled all my tasks regarding our 6th album and the news for ANJELL's consecutive success was spread all over Korea. But the worst is still forthcoming - New Year's party! It's one of those VIP gatherings that last forever. Like every year, president Ahn has already arranged everything – the place, the invitations, even his heartrending speech. Aish, why does he always go too far? Of course, I am used to it. I will simply apply my ordinary tactic – to clench my teeth till the morning and fish out on every possible occasion. Usually, I would walk out to the balcony and contemplate the dark sky, listening to music, but now it's going to be different. There is something that concerns me more than the boredom – to leave her alone. Since she became herself again, Mi Nyeo doesn't attend such events with me. I knew this would be the worst period of the year. I've been so busy lately that I would immediately go to bed after coming home day after day. My time with her is more limited than ever and it's killing me. I feel like I will never wake up from this nightmare. And as if it's not enough, her damn brother is constantly breathing onto her neck. Since he found out that we slept on the sofa, he started treating her almost like a prisoner, checking if she's in her room several times at night. Tch, such a chuckle-head! If I had any bad intentions, how could he stop me? She even used to sleep in my room before this idiot came back... I feel helpless. On one side my work, on the other side Go Mi Nam… How could she still claim to be happy with me for as much as I don't have the opportunity to pay even a little attention to her? Things can't last this way anymore. No. I want to share all my spare time with her – every minute; to fall asleep next to her and to wake up with her beside me. The idea I was considering dawned on me again. Yes, I will propose her to marry me... After after signing all the pile of photographs and CDs in the sound-recording studio, began striding around the room nervously. What if she doesn't accept?<p>

_"Hyungnim! Why do you hurry so much? We are still young, I don't want to be married yet. We don't even know how our relationship will progress in time. Spending my lifetime with you sounds too serious and binding…"_

Oh, no! What if she is not ready yet? Is it possible? If I want to marry her and she doesn't, then I guess our relationship is not going properly. Aish, what should I do? I'll speak to her... I rushed out of the building straight towards my car, heading to Mo Hwa Ran's house - my biological mother and yet the last person who I should discuss this matter with. Wait... Why the hell am I going there? All at once I turned the vehicle around but after more careful considerations, I came to the conclusion that actually I have no one whom to trust my worries.

Mo Hwa Ran seemed quite surprised by my sudden appearance and though I slammed her out of her afternoon nap, she wasn't angry. Moreover, she invited me to sit down and ordered her assistant to make breakfast for me.

_'Tae Kyung, what's going on? I'm really sorry for the last time, when I made you upset with my questions, but I think it's time you considered taking a step forward. If you don't, I'm sure you will regret till the end of your life.'_

'_That's why I am here.__'__, _I kept drawing circles on the edge of the glass with my finger. _'__I don't know what to do.'_

_'What do you mean? Is she not sure about her feelings for you anymore?',_ my mother shot me a permeating glare.

_'She loves me, but… it's not enough… at least for me. I need more time with her but I don't know how she feels...'_

_'I understand. You need to find time and talk about it. Ah, these endless Christmas programs… You must be tired.'_

_'Tired? No, I'm utterly soaked. On top of this Go Mi Nam is trying to steal her away on every possible occasion. He didn't even call her during the last two years!', _my throat went dry and I gulped the whole water all at once.

_'He is her brother - it's normal to be jealous of her first boyfriend. Calm down, things will soon get normalized.'_

_'I don't believe he will ever change his attitude towards me. It's not because I'm her first boyfriend, he just doesn't like me. I don't know why, neither do I care. Maybe he's just envious, since I__'__ve got much more fans than him...__'_

_'I think I know the reason.', _she put her hypocritical self-content smile, which I detested to the bottom of my heart._ 'Don't frown at me! You know what I mean. Jeremy and Shin Woo have always been respectful to you despite your arrogant behavior, but this child seems to have a rebellion spirit. He's exactly the same as his father.__'_

I couldn't stand listening about that guy anymore, so I quickly stood up, took my coat and headed to the doorway.

_'Wait, son! Let's go on with our conversation.__'__,_ she seized my arm. _'So, what are you planning to do in this case?'_

I set my eyes aside from hers, feeling embarrassed with her probable reaction. _'I am thinking of marrying her...'_

_'Wow! So soon?__'__,_ she gasped out with amazement. _'__You know her since less than two months. Are you sure?'_

_'What should we wait for? As far as we love each other, time doesn't matter. We have gone through so much…'_

_'I can't contradict you, because I am fully aware that she is the only one, managed to get close to you and extract the real Tae Kyung from the impenetrable shell you had locked your soul into. That's why I got so scared the first time I saw you together in the sound-recording studio. Now when I had the chance to know her better, I can see why she's so special to you. However, there's no need to hurry. I recommend you wait until all that mess clears out and you feel certain. If you force things to happen faster than they should normally, you may get hurt.'_

_'No. I can't wait! What__'s normal__? Nothing is normal! Hell, I can't even hold her hand because of this cursed kid. I spend more time with my fans than with the woman I love. Is that normal, mother?', _I sprang up from my chair.

_'You__'__re right, dear. It looks like both take this relationship seriously and on this account I assume she won't reject your proposal after all. Besides, you can always rely on me for the organization. I will support you whatever you decide to do.__'__, _she smiled unusually motherly, leaving me breathless with exactly the words I needed to hear now.

_'Thank you! I'm going home now.'_

Out of Mo Hwa Ran_'_s apartment, calmed down at last, I popped in the nearest jewelry shop and bought the most beautiful diamond ring, which looked seemingly her finger size. Then I turned the engine on and sped forward.

_**The white angel:**_  
>I was lounging on the sofa in the living room, waiting for hyungnim to arrive home. I knew he would be forworn and sleepy as every single day during the last two weeks, but that didn<em>' <em>t matter. All I needed was to hug him. This would be enough to make my lonely day great. I decided to tell him about the threatening message, probably sent from Yoo He Yi, since I had already suffered enough keeping in secret my problems with that girl. But not tonight. I've never been so apathetic at this time of the year. Not just apathetic, I can't wait for the holidays to be finally over and have a little more time with him. I miss his angelic smile, his frowning eyes, his deep voice, his tender embrace, even our constant quarrels about what not. Wait, Go Mi Nyeo, just a few more days…

_**White angel's evil twin:**_  
>All-powerful God, I can' t believe it's over! Today's practice took the deepest supplies of energy out of me. I feel ike drained sponge. With the last remained efforts I crept to my motorbike, cursing the world, especially one person who is working really hard over stretching my nerves like guitar strings in recent times. <em>I'm just a singer and text-writer. It's not my duty to entertain the demanding public in these absurd Christmas shows, so stop strolling around helter-skelter and get a hold of yourself! <em>Tch, such an asshole... He swells like a peacock just because some fan-girls are mad about his voice and sexy vision. Blah, I'm getting sick at the mere thought that my sister is one of these mindless creatures. Once he gets what he wants, I guess he will instantly push her away, but I'm going to allow this just over my dead body! I put my helmet, forcing the motorbike at full speed towards home... As I heard his voice, I immediately rushed to the staircase to avoid him, before I realized my sister was there too.

_'Hyungnim, are you tired? I will prepare tea for you!'_

_'No, I don't want tea. Just sitdown, I want to talk to you...'_

I stepped quietly in the direction of the kitchen, hiding behind the wall so that I could give an ear to their dialogue.

_'Are you really happy, Mi Nyeo?', _he asked.

_'Y-yeah, I am happy, but why are you asking this, hyungnim?'_

_'Because I am not. I can't stand this chaotic situation anymore. I thought a lot and maybe the best solution is to…'_

At that moment aunt Mi Ja burst into the kitchen with loud screams and I wasn't able to hear the rest of what he said. But there was no need. It's obvious that he wants to break up with her. At last! Well, it's better he did it now than later, when my sister would fall deeper and lose the small remaining piece of her brain mortally... I slowly walked in, thinking of the best way to comfort my left on the shelf sister. Aunt Mi Ja was humming something while making the dinner. As Tae Kyung notied my presence, he squinted his eyes in a deadly glare and walked out past me. I cautiously stole a glimpse of Mi Nyeo's face and it didn' t surprise me to see her eyes watered with tears.

_'Sis, please don't cry! It's nothing. You will be happy again, I promise!',_ I havered her in a tight embrace, until her sobbing got uncontrollable and I felt my shoulder getting wet. She had better get over the greenhorn soon...


	10. New Year, old worries

_**The lime angel:**_

I was firmly decided to talk to her. She was sitting in the kitchen waiting for me. Although I knew it wasn't the right way to propose marriage, at that moment I just wanted to get over with it as quickly as possible. All that hassle around me drained off the last faded splashes of my romantic side. As if it wasn't me but someone else.

_'Are you happy, Mi Nyeo?', _I permeated deeply into her eyes in a wretched attempt to recognize the same scars of painful exhaustion that grew inside of me bigger and stronger, overwhelming my entire being like a bursting outbreak. Of course, she would say she is happy. It was exactly like her to keep her concerns only to herself.

_'I-I am happy, but why are you asking this, hyungnim?'_

_'Because I'm not!__'__,_ I snapped out. _'I can't stand this anymore. I thought a lot and maybe the best solution is to…'_

Aish, aunt Mi Ja approached us just as I was about to ask her. _'Niece, you must come to your dad's town with me tomorrow morning. The neighbors are throwing a New Year party and I promised to bring you with me to sing. I don't accept a denial because they will cut my head with the hoes. You know how angry these women may get...'_

_'Aunt, I… I really don__'__t feel like partying right now...', _Mi Nyeo was on the verge of letting out the gushing tears.

This means three more days without her! Damn it! As if they have all signed an alliance to hinder my internal rest.

_'Good mood comes along with the party__'__, _aunt enthusiastically danced to the sink, humming an oldtime song.

To my amazement, I somehow managed to overcome my initial desire to rebel against that, realizing it would be egoistic of me to keep her in the house only to share a few minutes a day with her. _'Yes, I think your aunt is right, pigrabbit. You should go there and have a nice time instead of staying at home by yourself. You know I am incredibly busy these days and can't spend enough time with you.', _I tried to attach an exciting note to my voice.

_'Hahaha! Leader, what a relief you aren't coming with us! I was afraid of you being chased by some pig again...'_

I exhaled, pressing my forehead to stop the increasing headache. Then, all of a sudden my eyes hammered at Mi Nam, whose gaze flickered around like a hawk circling over its babies. I glared at him and swiftly left the kitchen.

_**The white angel:**_

Yeah… Oppa is right. Things will get better soon. It's just three days – they will pass in the blink of an eye. No, I know they won't. I can already feel the empty hole in my heart, growing bigger with his absence. What should I do? Ah, I_'_ve got an idea! I will download all his songs from ANJELL's official website and listen to his voice every time I feel depressed. No sooner said than done. I turned the computer on, when someone knocked on the door.

_'How are you?', _Shin Woo hyung peeped in with a kind smile, whereat I hurried to close the tray of my lasptop.

_'Ah, Shin Woo hyung. I'm searching for some movies to watch in the countryside if I get bored by any chance.'_

_'I understand...__'_, he sat himself on the bed beside me, laying down his arm onto my shoulder. _'You must be sad without him, but I'm sure the fresh air and the changed atmosphere away from this commotion, will reflect positively on you. Since a certain moment, the pressure between all of us took place, which is normal for that period of the year. But I can feel it's continually rising amongst you, your brother and Tae Kyung, am I right?'_

I looked up at him, nodding slowly. _'Wow! Shin Woo hyung, you still have the ability to read through my eyes...__'_

_'Yes, that__' __s because we kill dogs together, don__'__ you remember? __You know you can trust me everything, Mi Nyeo.__ Tell me what's bothering you. How are things between you and Tae Kyung going? Does he make you happy?'_

My lips twisted in a content smile. It took me a few minutes to find the right words to answer his question. _'When I'm with him, I feel like drifting in the air… as if my feet are unable to reach the ground. I can fly with this star among distant galaxies and enjoy the beautiful landscapes of the blazing midnight sky. But every time I close my eyes and let his wings guide me through the darkness, I get pushed down by a heavy meteorite, shooting off over my head. Thereafter I quickly come back to reality and the past hours seem like no more than a few seconds…'_

_'I see... Time is never enough.', _he smiled gently, roughing up my hair. _'I don't know much about relationships, but I think that you are going through your most beautiful moments right now, because you appreciate every second, spent together. Someday, when you get married and have the whole time in the world, you probably won't enjoy it so much. My parents told me this and I believe they are right after 25 years of marriage.'_

_'Maybe…', _I yawned. Will I ever get tired of being with him and take him for granted? No, I don't believe that...

_**The lime angel:**_

As if it wasn_'_t bad enough in the kitchen, on the way to her room I happened upon whom? Kang Shin Woo again!

_'She is going to sleep... I was just worried about her and wanted to check how she is. Apparently she's alright. You are really lucky, Tae Kyung!', _he glanced at me with his typical mysterious expression and proceeded to his room.

Worried? Tch, how not! She is with me now, what does he worry about? And what was that "You are really lucky, Tae Kyung"? Does he think he's a great philosopher, throwing out some disconnected words and leaving the others make guesses about what he probably meant? I returned to my room frustrated and went straight in bed.

How could I survive the next three days without her cute pout and contagious laughter? Yeah, I got the answer…

_**The yellow angel:**_

What a selfish jackass! Okay, sleep… I don't need any rest. I'm strong enough to finish the whole work ALONE…

The vast pile of invitations was lofting in front of me, threatening to keep me awake during the entire night. My desk was occupied with paper angels on the left and posters on the right side. President Ahn ordered me and that sleeping punk over there to compose the invitations for the big New Year' s party and write down special messages on all the posters, so as to make our sixth album remain in history as one of the most successful for years… I was going to ask Mi Nyeo for help, but she seemed out of mood this evening and also, she's getting up early tomorrow, so I have no choice but to stick these stupid figures to the colorful luxurious paper sheets by myself. Blue angel… white angel… Oh, no! I changed the places of Shin Woo hyung and this jerk. Aish, I have to make it anew now. Help me God! Ah, this one is for Yoo He Yi. It' s okay then. I don't care about the evil fairy's invitation at all…

Loud snoring made me jump out of the desk. Mi Nam was lying on his stomach, slobbering over the pillow. How disgusting! _'Yah, get up and think of the damn messages! I__' __ll tell president Ahn that you didn't move your finger!'_

_'What do you want from me, pain in the neck? I'm not a poet. Go and ask Hwang Tae Kyung for the soapy stuff and just let me have some sleep!', _he covered his head with the blanket and turned to the other side. Tch… very clever. I'd rather kill myself than bother hyung at this time. I took up an apple and gave a start to my imagination.

_**The white angel:**_

On the morning I quickly picked up some clothes and belongings, necessary for the trip and wended to the bus stop with aunt. I was calm, because there weren't many people at that early hour, let alone teenagers who could recognize me. When we arrived in the small mountainous town, the first thing I did was to visit my dad's grave.

_'Appa, I am here again. Now when everything cleared out and I know you did love mom and only her, you must have finally found peace. Oppa is doing very well with his new job - his everlasting dream came true. Now he__'__s a famous singer, showing the best of himself to the world. At last we are able to live together as a family and I am really glad to have the chance of being so close to him. I gave up my dream of becoming a nun, but I know I won't ever regret it. Yeah, it's because I fell in love... with a great man. Had I ever considered such happiness existed, I wouldn't be so eager to doom myself to the church. But I still help children as far as I can. Their innocent smiles make me realize I'm leading quite a blessed and useful life. What else could I want from God? Nothing… I promise I will introduce you to the lightest spark in my life next time and I will try my best to bring oppa with me as well.'_

I returned to the house and helped aunt Mi Ja prepare the lunch. The next two days I spent in the mountain. Memories of a month ago made me feel his presence again. Chanting the song about the mountainous rabbit, I used to annoy him with, I looked at the sky from the bench, where for the first time I confessed that I like him.

_"The moon only reflects the light of other planets. Only something like the sun that emits its own light is a star."_

_"Then I must be something like the moon, using the light of a star like you."_

_"Even if it uses the light of other stars, the moon is not completely useless. No matter how many stars there are at night, the only thing I see is the moon.", _his gaze was roaming somewhere among the dark bleary welkin above us.

_"Hyungnim, I can only see one special star right now..."_

My eyes wetted at the thought of this reminiscence. The sky was still bright, but the twilight was slowly emerging beyond the heavy clouds, hovering over the field. The lonely moon looked sad and faded – is it because she hasn't seen the sun rays for so long? I sighed. Winter days are so short that I can't realize when the darkness settles down and displaces the daylight. I had to hurry up so that to avoid getting lost, which is nothing unusual for me...

As I scurried ahead, something rustled in the snowbound bush in front of me. Oh, it's a mountainous rabbit! Haha, if only hyungnim was here, he would certainly jump out in shock. Hyungnim… are you still afraid of me?

_**The lime angel:**_

Shortly before the big party began, I reluctantly dressed in the first suit I took out of my wardrobe and made my way to the zero floor of A.N. Entertainment. It was all decorated with balloons, paper angels everywhere on the walls and posters from all our photo shoots from this year. Aish, are we going to celebrate a child's birthday here? Tch, it surely is Jeremy's work. No doubt... During the first few hours I forced myself to have a short talk with all the guests and reporters, who greeted me for the great success, trying my best to apply a seemingly excited grimace to my face. At no circumstances did I aim to attract Ahn's anger over me. He was in a state close to euphoria right now, being the brightest star of the night, all surrounded by journalists from the most sensational media in Korea. I think he deserves to enjoy these blissful moments after years of hard work. We are now what we are mainly because of him. If only he knew about Go Mi Nyeo… I can't even imagine what could happen to me.

When a waiter, spruce in a formal black suit, brought in a cream cake with 4 plastic figures of our images and 6 candles, symbolizing ANJELL_'_s sixth album, president Ahn got completely awestruck. _'Jackpot! My talanted angels managed to produce their sixth album before the New Year. That__'__s a miracle! I'm so proud of you, guys!'_

Jeremy was helping himself with whatever his paws could shark up from the big table cluttered with pastry and alcohol, yelling _"_ANJELL_"_ each time the president paused in order to take a breath. Shin Woo was quietly sitting next to him, nodding at the guests across from his table. As always, Manager Ma was whizzing from place to place, beckoning for people to dance, but his attempts were most often vouchsafed with denial. Sweat was pouring over his entire body, nevertheless he still kept the central position on the dance floor. Coordinator Wang was drinking a glass of water at the most detached table with huge black glasses to hide her frown. Go Mi Nam… Where is he?

I sallied out to the balcony, waving my hand to drive away the cigarette smoke around me. Leaning on the railing, I turned on the voice recorder of my cell phone and started humming the ballad I_' _ve been writing for three days. It_'_s supposed to be my surprise for her when she comes back – my soul, dipped in words. Will it melt her heart?

At a time I figured out I wasn_'_t alone. Some intermittent voices were resounding from behind me, growing louder until I managed to recognize two figures, which seemed to be having a quarrel – Yoo He Yi and Go Mi Nam. I remained on my dark place, where they couldn_'_t see me and _incidentally _overheard a part of the conversation.

_'Yah! I'm going to explain everything in this interview, no matter what. Your stupid sister can't slap the national fairy in front of hundreds of people and then go away with it without getting the necessary punishment. If you try to stop me, I swear I will immediately break up with you with no second chance! Did you get it, Go Mi Nam?__' _

W-what? They are dating! The evil fairy was obviously avoiding him for weeks and it seems she doesn't want anyone to know about that… How dare she threaten him? I can't allow her to tell such things about Mi Nyeo!

I walked up to them. _'You won__'__t tell anything bad about Go Mi Nyeo in the interview! Did you get it, evil fairy?'_

She stepped back, taking a defense position. _'Oh, I will and you can't stop me! Just watch, Hwang Tae Kyung...'_

_'Oh yeah? If you do that, I__'__ll reveal you have a relationship with this idiot. You don't want it to be known, do you?'_

Her round face, exuberant with rouge, suddenly turned dead-pale. _'And who will believe you? You have no proof!'_

I half-smiled devilishly, as I played the record I had just made on my phone, which totally scared them out of their wits. In all possible ways she tried to snatch it from me, scratching my hand like a cat but to her displeasure, she was too short even in heels. All of a sudden Go Mi Nam jumped behind my back and ripped it out of my hand, just before I detected the trample of plenty of footsteps, marching towards us. A herd of journalists, headed by our beloved reporter Kim, illuminated our faces with a frightful lot of cameras, extruding each other like buffaloes.

_'Oh, you have been here! I searched all the secret corners for you! Boys, are you fighting about miss Yoo He Yi?'_

_'N-no!', _Mi Nam stammered out, pointing my phone out to the cameras. _'Of course not! I just wanted to take a picture of them together, but Tae Kyung hyungnim tried to stop me, because his hair got messed up by the wind.'_

_'Is that so? Then how do you two get on after breaking up?', _reporter Kim's stare flickered between me and He Yi.

_'We are getting on better than any of you could imagine... As if nothing has happened.', _the evil fairy wrapped her arm around my waist with a demonstrative grin towards them. 'We managed to conserve our friendship after all.'

_'Really? That__'__s good...__'__, _reporter Kim scratched his bare pate. _'Who was the fooled one? Was it a hard break-up?__'_

_**The white angel:**_

_'Go Mi Ja, turn the TV on! The New Year__'__s program is starting soon.', _yelled a neighbor from the guests aunt had gathered in her house to celebrate. She had to hit the old TV set several times before the display finally lighted up.

_'Emergency news from the biggest party in Seoul. Stay with us to learn about the current relationship between the national fairy Yoo He Yi and the national idol Hwang Tae Kyung. Was it a hard break-up?', _the reporter asked.

Yoo He Yi grabbed the microphone. _'No, it came naturally. We had unforgettable experiences together, but finally decided to take different paths. However, I__' __ll never regret for the time spent with him – he would always make me feel the most adorable woman in the world. It wasn't a surprise we were chosen for the cutest couple in Korea…'_

Hyungnim got rid of her hold, frowning. I couldn't move and the remote control slipped off from my hands...


	11. Come on, daddy!

_**The white angel:**_

I felt a slight penetrating pain in my heart. Why did she say that – it's not true! The reporter turned his microphone towards hyungnim now.

_'Hwang Tae Kyung-shi, what about you? Did you overcome the break-up so easily?'_

He glared at Yoo He Yi and his eyes widened. This burning look reminded me of the way he stared at me when he saw me spit in his room. It meant a disaster! Then I could feel him forcing a twisted smile.

_'Women are always exaggerating. We've just gone out together several times and that was all – it has nothing to do with love. Now things are still the same.'_

I breathed out in relief. Hyungnim is really good at making immediate decisions how to get away from such awkward situations.

However, aunt wasn't so calm.

_'Niece, I think Lieder is not appropriate for you. Did you hear what he just said? He's nothing but a playboy who easily falls out of love and breaks women's hearts. You should give up on him as soon as possible. Otherwise he'll make you suffer.', _her breathing was fast and I saw the concern in her eyes.

_'Aunt, calm down. You're not right. Hyungnim had to lie for his relationship with that woman because of me. She was threatening to expose the truth about me and oppa.'_

_'Then why did she go all that way to here last month?'_

_'It was all just acting. You don't need to worry, we truly love each other.', _I tried to calm her down.

_'Hmm, either way I don't approve that. Dear, you know I'm not conservative but you're my only niece and I don't want anyone to disappoint you.', _she pulled me in her arms for a few seconds and turned the music on again.

_**The lime angel:**_

As if the night wasn't bad enough until now. Why the hell did that damn fairy make things even worse? I made my way through the flocked crowd of impertinent reporters and walked out of the building. Then I took my phone and dialed pig-rabbit's number several times but there was no coverage. Aish! How badly do I need to hug her right now… Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and recognized noona. Despite the dark, I managed to catch the pale tinge of her face.

_'Tae Kyung, can you drive me hom…', _she choked and collapsed over me.

_'Noona, are you feeling sick? I'd better drive you to the hospital.', _I insisted.

_'No! I just need to lie down. Go straight home!', _she commanded.

Arriving home, I laid her on my bed and poured a glass of water for her.

_'Do you feel better now?', _I noticed that her complexion returned its normal color.

_'I'm fine. Sorry for snatching you away from the party! You can leave me here and go back.', _she tried to take a sitting position but was too exhausted and tumbled down helplessly.

_'Are you kidding? You know how much I hate such gatherings. Manager Ma will make up some excuse to president Ahn for our absence but I doubt he would even notice.', _I took the chair from my desk and sat next to the bed to let her rest peacefully.

_'Tae Kyung, how do you know you're ready for marriage?', _she spat out after a few minutes of silence.

Her unexpected question stuck into my throat.

_'I-I don't know. I need to be with her all the time and share with her every thought, every feeling, every happy and unhappy moment… everything ', _my voice hesitated and I looked down confused.

_'Oh, it's bewildering. Sometimes I do need him but there are times he'd better stand away from my eyes.', _she sighed, _'What do you think, should I accept?'_

_'W-what?', _I stammered perplexed, _'You were asking about yourself?'_

_'Yeah… Hoon Yi proposed to me. But whom do you think I asked you about? Mi Nyeo?', _she frowned thoughtfully. _'Then… you want to marry her?', _noona's eyes almost bounced out.

I felt my face burning and my fingers getting wet. _'So, did you ask her already? What did she say? She must be extremely happy!', _her words poured out of her mouth one after another.

Somehow I managed to compose myself. _'No, I haven't asked her yet. Do you really think she will be happy?', _I tried to attach as indifferent look as I could to my face, but the excitement in my voice gave me away.

Noona burst into uncontrollable laughter for a few minutes.

_'Are you seriously asking this? Of course, she'll be happy. Yah, you don't even know how much she loves you.', _she started laughing even louder, holding her stomach.

I frowned. _'What's so funny?'_

She brushed the overflowing tears off her eyes. _'Boy, where's your self-assurance? Come on, let's make a double wedding next month.'_

_'Next month? No way, it's too soon.' _Aish… I can't believe I'm discussing the date of my marriage with noona.

_'Aaah, I see. You're going to wait until we get married so that you won't be the only one screwed.', _she raised her eyebrow.

_'Tch. How could you be more screwed than you already are?', _I smirked.

Dawn lighted the window and slapped me from my slight nap. I searched for my phone… it was 7 in the morning.

I tried connecting with her again, this time successfully.

_'Mi Nyeo, are you still there? I'll come and pick you up in an hour.'_

_'No, hyungnim, don't come. I just got on the bus. Aunt is staying a few days longer. See you at home.', _she grumbled impatiently.

_'Aish… ok, I'll wait for you at the bus station by the office then. Be careful.'_

I hung up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

_**The white angel:**_

I saw hyungnim through the bus window waiting for me nervously. He smiled brightly after his eyes met mine. On getting off the bus a woman asked me to hold her baby while she was bringing its pram up onto the bus. I gently took the little boy in my hands. He giggled at me so cutely that I didn't want to let go of him. Suddenly his rabbit toy dropped on the ground and while I was bending down in order to get it, an elderly woman bumped into me.

_'I'm sorry!', _I apologized, embracing the child tightly.

_'Watch out! Ya, come and help your wife, the baby won't bite you.'_

I followed her gaze behind me and saw hyungnim's shocking glare.

_**The lime angel:**_

I waited for half an hour at the cold bus station. Fortunately it was quiet, there were only elderly people waiting for the bus and I wasn't afraid of being attacked by fan-girls. Hearing a noise from a coming vehicle, I lifted my eyes, which stopped at Mi Nyeo and smiled to her.

W-h-a-t? She's holding a baby in her hands. A BABY! If there is anything more dangerous than a pig-rabbit itself, it's a pig-rabbit with a baby. Drops of sweat covered my forehead in no time and I rushed towards her direction but when the distance between me and that little creature narrowed, my feet knocked on the ground and I couldn't make a move.

_'Ya, come and help your wife, the baby won't bite you.'_, a woman called at me.

My wife? I swallowed heavily and quickly took the baby in my hands. While Mi Nyeo was searching for his toy, the little devil clenched my thumb with his tiny fingers. I carefully tried to unwrap them but he eventually ended up vomiting over my shirt.

_'Aishhhhhhh!', _I frowned and handed the child to Mi Neyo, struggling with my throat.

The elderly woman patted my back. _'Aigooo, you're such a good father! Your wife must be really lucky. Men are usually too capricious nowadays… they leave everything to the women…', _she slowly got on the bus.

I covered my mouth, looking aside from the stinking spot on my favorite lime shirt. Mi Nyeo dug her sack for wet wipes and brushed off the awful stain.

_'I'm sorry, hyungnim.', _she whimpered.

I was totally mad. She'd better not say anything until I change the damn shirt. In the car she got several large pullovers out of her bag.

_'Hyungnim, what a relief I took these clothes with me. Pick up what you like.', _she pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes, escaping my severe gaze.

_'Tch. Don't be ridiculous! If you weren't that clumsy, I wouldn't have to put on female clothes now.'_

_I exhaled deeply and changed into her black pullover. Fortunately, I didn't look as ludicrous as I thought. Moreover, after sensing the scent of her skin, I calmed down and kissed her cheek. Her eyes shined and she put on her most angelic smile I absolutely adore._

_**The blue angel:**_

I got up and walked downstairs. The first floor was empty. They must be still sleeping after the endless party. I wonder where Tae Kyung went after midnight. Probably he got home to sleep. How could he be so prideful and independent and yet so adored by girls? I think there is something wrong with women nowadays – the worse you treat them, the more they love you. Or is there something wrong with me? I tried changing my attitude but it didn't work. What should I do now?

I drunk my morning tea and returned to my room with slow steps. I feel kind of bored lately. Why doesn't that girl write to me anymore? Did I disappoint her somehow in the park? I checked my e-mail again – nothing… Park Sung Ran, aren't you still my biggest fan? My heart shrank at the thought.

Without much considering, I messaged her.

_Hello! How did you spend the holidays? I had a nice time. If you want, we can meet some day to have a talk. I have a lot free time this month. What about you?_

_Best wishes, Shin Woo_

_**The lime angel:**_

We finally got home. I took a quick shower again and on my way to the kitchen, I saw Mi Nyeo lying on her stomach over the sofa.

_'Pig-rabbit, are you sleeping?', _I whispered to her. She didn't turn, just shook her head.

_'What's with you? Are you sulky because I got angry? It was all because of that devilish child. You know, I don't blame you for anything. Come on, turn back.', _I started to pull her shoulders but she obstinately pressed herself to the coach.

_'Hyungnim, stop it! I'm not turning back.', _she yelled in annoyance.

_'Fine. Then I won't talk to you either.', _I made my mouth grimace.

After five minutes of silence, she mumbled: _'Do you hate children that much?'_

I was startled and didn't know what to say. _'How could you love them? They're little dirty messy spoilt trouble-makers.', _I thudded.

_'Then… you don't want to have children ever?, _she turned to me worriedly.

_'Of course I want… some time… when I get retired from being a singer', _I glimpsed at her derisively.

She sighed quietly and buried her face in the pillow again.

_'And you?', _I lifted my eyebrow.

She sighed more deeply. _'Does this matter to you?'_

Aish… she's seriously upset. _'Pig-rabbit, I'm kidding. If I am that old, they will call me grandpa instead of appa.'_

At last she went out of her depression and chuckled hysterically. _'Hahaha! Hyungnim, I'll have to change the diapers to all of you then.'_

_'Yah, do you think that's funny, huh?', _I sat over her and kept tickling her. She screamed in suffocating laughter. Then a phone rang.

_'Hello!', _in half a minute her facade suddenly turned serious and she stole a secret glance of me. _'Y-yeah, I can do it… I know, I'm so eager to see both of them already! Don't worry, onnie, I will give my best… What? I'll have to do that every day? Well, I see… Thanks for the advice! Where? It's ok, I know that… Yeah, do you think ten minutes is enough? Of course, I'll tell you later about it. Bye.'_

_'Who was that?', _I wondered.

_'Hyungnim, do you want to start with the practice… now?'_


	12. Hideandseek

_**The lime angel:**_

My heart almost jumped out of my chest. _'What?'_

Mi Nyeo squinted her eyebrows in imploring gaze and smiled nervously.

_'Hyungnim, I promised to take care of two children from the kindergarten for a few days because their mother has to travel abroad urgently. She said she'll be back no later than this Sunday. Is it ok if they stay at the dorm?', _she lowered her voice, blinking innocently.

I took a deep breath. _'Of course it's ok.', _I derided. _'We are already seven without your aunt, what's two more? The house is enormous! Ah wait, I have an idea. Why don't you drag THE WHOLE Seoul to live here?'_

Mi Nyeo frowned and put on her coat.

_'Then I'll go to a hotel with them. Just drive me to the airport please, as I said I'll meet her in ten minutes and I won't be able to make it using the bus.'_

Aish… she's REALLY going to do that. I put off the quarrel till we got in the car. Two more trouble-makers around me… I can't survive in this madhouse… How could I come up with the ridiculous idea to get married at all? No, no… she'll definitely eradicate my soul unless I make her children!

_'Why did she call exactly you? You're a teacher, not a nanny.', _I mumbled, lighting the engine.

_'I don't know. Maybe she has no-one to ask for help. Hyungnim, the kids are awesome! You'll definitely love them. The little girl Mi Na is so cute, and her younger brother Jang Sun is the most obedient boy in the group. Don't worry, they won't make any troubles.'_

_'Tch. How wouldn't I love them… ', _I rolled my eyes. _'And where are they going to sleep?'_

_'Hmmm', _she scratched her hair. _'We'll make up something.'_

I exhaled and parked the car near the airport.

_**The white angel:**_

I saw Mrs. Lee and the children waiting for me next to the coffee machine outside the building and hurried towards them. Hyungnim remained in the car.

_'Mi Nyeo, dear, thank you so much for your help! I was so desperate and didn't know what to do. So I took the children and was about to leave with them to China but Jang Sun told me to call you. They are well instructed how to behave but if any of them makes a trouble, call me immediately and I'll scold them. Here's a bag with their personal belongings and some money. ', _she handed the bag to me.

_'Don't worry, onnie. They are good kids, who have never caused troubles. I'm used to dealing with children and I guarantee I won't have any problems. Just take your time to do your job in China. I'll look after them as long as needed.'_

_'What would I do without you?', _she sobbed. _'Do you remember what I told you about their medicine? Every day after lunch. And if you go out, don't forget their scarves, hats and gloves.'_

_'Yeah, I know. We often go for a walk with the kids. They are well acquainted with the order and their obligations.'_

_'Ok, I have to leave now. I will be back before Sunday and will call you often, so keep your phone on, please. Thank you again from my whole heart!' _She turned to the kids: _'Mi Na, Jang Sun, behave well and don't bother your teacher – she's in vacation, such as you. Your favorite games are in the bag. And don't forget to clean your teeth regularly. Bye.', _She kissed both of them and headed to the airport.

Each of the kids took one of my hands and kept skipping joyfully on the way to the car.

'_Teacher noona, we'll have a lot of fun, won't we?_', Jang Sun grinned.

_'Shut up, stupid. Omma warned us not to bother teacher onnie.', _hissed Mi Na.

'_It's ok. We will play a lot together, but you should be quiet and not bother the rest.'_, I smiled.

_'Who are you living with, noona?'_

_'Ah, we are a lot of people there: Jeremy – he loves children a lot despite being a child himself; Shin Woo hyung – he's always helpful and generous; my twin brother Mi Nam – you'd better not mess up with him /*because he's more childish than you and the madhouse will be complete*/; Manager Ma and coordinator Wang – they're going to have a baby; and Tae Kyung hyung, who's behind the wheel.', _I helped them get in the car.

_'Let's go, hyungnim._'He turned the car around, keeping a constant look at the side mirrors towards the back seat with his peripheral eyesight.

For a few minutes nobody dared spit out a single word. Then Mi Na asked:

_'Tae Kyung oppa, are you teacher's boyfriend?'_I made her a sign to be quiet. Hyungnim frowned and ran the vehicle faster.

_**The lime angel:**_

The beginning of hell… I already feel the mighty flames burning deeply into my throat. What else do I have to go through till I get to the ninth circle? When am I supposed to find eternal rest? I began seeing everyone around me as a little red long-tailed prototype of the devil with two curved horns on the head. Mi Nyeo… if it was destiny that brought us together, why is it trying to separate me from you now? Is it all a kind of test? If so, I won't ever give up… even though I feel my strength weakening and slowly abandoning my entire being. I won't… as long as I can clearly see the light in the end of the long red corridor of hell's castle. The light of your shiny face, my angel… Nothing have I ever desired to see more than that light, even if it's blinding my eyes. Did you hear that, long-tailed monster? Take all of me but I won't ever give up from her!

Aish… I must be going crazy. Why do I sound like Dante Alighieri, talking to the devil? I shook my head and forced the car to the dorm.

On coming home, _'Wow! What have you been doing in the countryside to appear with two children now? You're really quick!', _manager Ma chuckled idiotically.

My patience reached its limit as I noticed Jeremy coming downstairs, followed by Shin Woo and Mi Nam. I went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and sat on a chair, putting on my earplugs.

_**White angel's evil twin:**_

The outer door clashed and Jeremy shot off down the stairs, banging the door over my face. This brought more to my dizziness from the party but I managed to compose myself in a while. Shin Woo quietly walked out of his room with trails of bewilderment on his face.

_'Whoaa, who are these kids?', _Jeremy wondered.

_'They are from the kindergarten and will stay here for a few days, as their mom is busy.', _sis explained.

'_That's great! We can play computer games together and go to the park. Hello, sweeties. I'm Jeremy. How old are you?'_

_'I'm Mi Na and I'm 6 years old. My brother Jang Sun is 5.', _the girl answered.

_'I'm Shin Woo. You can sleep in my room. I will move in to Jeremy and Mi Nam.'_

_'Thank you, Shin Woo hyung', _sis grinned contently.

_'Teacher onnie, why do you call them hyung instead of oppa?'_

_'B-because… I got used to calling them this way.', _My Nyeo stuttered. _'Kids, you can watch TV while I'm making the lunch.', _she turned the TV on and went to the kitchen.

_'Hey, guuuuuuuys! Turn off the stupid TV and let's do something funny.', _I took place between both of them while no-one was watching at me and whispered: '_Do you know how to play hide-and-seek?'_

They hopped in joy and yelled simultaneously _'Yes!'_

_'Great! But if anyone asks you who suggested playing, don't tell it was me!' _They zipped their mouths. '_Then I'm hiding first and you have to find me. You're NOT allowed to go on the terrace, in the kitchen and out of the house, only in the rooms. Now count to ten and start searching, ok?', _they nodded.

_**The white angel:**_

Walking into the kitchen, I saw hyungnim sitting alone, listening to music with his eyes closed. I touched his hand. '_I'm sorry, hyungnim!' _

He clutched my hand harshly and pulled me into a tight embrace without saying anything.

I found myself sitting on his lap. _'H-hyungnim, someone may come in and see us.'_

_'I don't care. I'm so fed up with conforming to everyone.', _his voice sounded weak and exhausted.

_'B-but the children are in the living room. What should I say when they ask why… '_

_'You're right.', _he loosened his hold with a refrained sigh and we stood up. _'Let's make something for lunch. I'm hungry.'_

I felt really flattered by his wish to help me with the cooking.

_'Hyungnim, how was the New Year party? Did you have a good time?', _I questioned.

_'I don't want to talk about that. Don't remind me. Thanks noona I managed to slip away earlier.'_

_'I watched on the TV the interview with Yoo He Yi. It's good you cleared up the situation but she must be mad at what you said and may make things worse. You know her…'_

_'Don't worry, pig-rabbit. She WON'T say anything against you. I'm 100% sure.'_

_'I am not worried about me, but about you and oppa. Why are you so sure of that?', _I wondered.

_'Because… she's afraid of me.', _he smirked with a secret delight and started cutting the vegetables.

_**The blue angel:**_

I browsed in the Internet from my phone, keeping an eye on the children who were running up and down the staircase. There were plenty of messages, greeting 'Happy New Year!' and one from her.

_'I caught flu and don't feel very well. I promise to contact you as soon as I get better. Enjoy your free time!'_

I left out a sigh of relief. Apparently, she's not disappointed with me. I hope she'll recover soon so that we could meet each other again.

Go Mi Nam jumped down the stairs, taking five steps instead of one at a time. He looked around like a criminal hiding from the police.

_'Shin Woo hyung, have you seen them? Where did they go?', _he could hardly take a breath.

_'You mean the children? They climbed upstairs with Jeremy.', _I said calmly.

_'Aish… why is this punk helping them? He's out of the game!', _Mi Nam sat on the floor in front of me and his eyes kept flickering here and there cautiously.

_'Mi Nam-a, what were you doing on the balcony with Yoo He Yi and Tae Kyung yesterday?', _I asked without lifting my glance from the phone.

_'H-how do you know?', _he stammered perplexed.

_'Reporter Kim asked me some questions… He's suspicious of the three of you getting involved into a love triangle. Is there a piece of truth in all this?'_

_'Of course not!', _he roared. _'We were just taking pictures together.'_

_'Taking pictures on the balcony? It's quite strange. Then shall I ask Tae Kyung about it?', _I smiled derisively.

_'Don't! Well, I'm dating her but she doesn't want it to be known. We've just gone out twice, it's nothing serious. Tae Kyung was standing there by himself when the reporters came and started shooting. I don't think he would like to date He Yi even now when he broke up with sis.'_

_'What do you mean? How come Tae Kyung has broken up with Mi Neyo? This can't be true!', _I startled.

_'But it is. I heard their conversation before she left for the countryside. He said he couldn't stand it anymore…'_

_**White angel's evil brother:**_

Two resonant voices drifted from above. I quickly hid behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

_'Shin Woo hyung, have you seen Mi Nam hyung?', _the boy asked.

_'No, I haven't. Check in his room.'_

_They turned back upstairs and I calmed down._

_'So, what do you think? Is it good?', _I heard Tae Kyung' voice from the kitchen.

_'Hyungnim, I didn't know you're such a great cook! The meal tastes awesome!', _sis kept praising him as if this selfish jerk lacked confidence. Why is she so blind?

_'Really? I just improvised.' _Aish… such a peacock!

_'The kids will absolutely love it! Hyungnim, how do you manage to be so good at everything?'_

What? Everything? What was that he couldn't actually stand? No, no… she's totally out of her mind because of that idiot. I'll speak to her...


	13. Unbelievable

_**The yellow angel:**_

I gathered the kids in my room to explain my strategy.

_'Team council! Everyone listen carefully. First main rule: if you want to hoodwink your enemy, you have to think as HE does. Fortunately, in this case we don't have to storm our brains a lot. I have a brilliant plan how to find him. Mi Na, you go and have a detailed look around the first floor and while Jang Sun is in Shin Woo's room, I will check the wardrobes, the bathrooms and under the beds. We should be quick, as there are only 2 minutes left. Is it clear?'_

_'Yes!', _they yelled in a voice and rushed towards the door.

I swiftly started to rummage around and turned everything that caught my eye upside down. He could be under Mi Nyeo's bed; between aunt's dresses; even behind my bookshelf. If only he dares…

_'I found him! I found him!', _Mi Na cried.

Yes! My plan worked! I'm the best. You'll never beat me out in hide-and-seek, Go Mi Nam!

_'Come oooon! Lunch is ready. Everyone in the kitchen!', _Mi Nyeo's voice floated from below.

I sprang with joyful steps down the stairs and almost bumped into Tae Kyung hyung, who was heading to the opposite direction.

_**The lime angel:**_

Mi Nyeo seems to enjoy my vegetable masterpiece a lot.

_'The kids will absolutely love it! Hyungnim, how do you manage to be so good at everything?'_

I smirked with a delightful smile. She's such a flatterer, always succeeding in lifting my spirit. In my whole life I've only aimed to be good at singing and writing songs. Being entirely devoted to music, I was never distracted by anything else – neither girls, nor any kind of entertainment. I haven't even realized I was actually living until she broke through my impermeable coverage that I've been building since a little child. With her invasion my whole world transformed. Now there's something else apart from my career I desire to be best at – my relationship with her. Will I ever overcome my intolerance to children and make her happy?

_'I'll go to change this pullover, as it's stained. Piggy, try not to eat everything, the others are surely hungry too.'_

Out of the kitchen Mi Nam's bloody eyes met mine but I ignored him as usual. What's his problem again? Is it because I know about his girlfriend? Tch. As long as she behaves well, it's none of my business. I'd better keep Mi Nyeo away from that as well.

I opened the door of my room only to hear deafening screams from the bathroom and gasped in horror.

_'Help! Help!' _It must be the little boy. Aish… why is he in my room? Hasn't Mi Nyeo instructed them not to… _'Aishhhh!', _I was bound to witness an already familiar view – the water from the bidet was scattering all over his tiny body. '_Why are you standing there? You're soaked to the bones.' _I took him in my hands and laid him on the bed. _'Sit here. I'll bring you a towel.' _I took a towel from the bathroom and handed it to him but he didn't stop crying. _' What do you want? Just remove these wet clothes. Is it that difficult?_', I roared in annoyance. He screamed even harder.

_'Hyungnim, are you ready?', _Mi Nyeo peeped in from the door. _'Omo! What happened? Jang Sun, why are you all damp?'_

_'Guess at once! Can you?', _I derided. _'Didn't you warn these kids not to approach my room? What if he happened to destroy something?_

She quickly took off his clothes and enfolded him with the towel. _'Calm down! You'll get warm in a minute.' _She wrapped the little boy with her arms. _'Is it ok now?'_

_'Teacher, I thought it was Shin Woo hyung's room. This hyung is bad. He scolded me.', _he lamented.

_'Hyungnim!', _she glared at me accusingly. _'He's just a child.'_

_'Yah, stop lying! I just told you…' _The little devil interrupted me, leaking a vociferous shriek.

_'Please, go to the kitchen. We are coming in awhile.', _Mi Nyeo pointed at the door with her eyes.

Aish… I can't believe that. She drove me out of MY room… Kids are awful. They spit out lies offhand in order to entice the whole attention to themselves. How the hell does she manage to cope with them?

_**White angel's evil twin:**_

The bustle took place everywhere in the house. Screams could be heard from each corner. At last some liveliness broke through the tremendous walls of boredom. To my disappointment, sis called us for lunch and we all gathered together around the huge kitchen table.

_'Everyone, listen carefully!', _manager Ma first broke the silence. _'I have something to announce.'_

'_What is it?_', sis inquired.

_'Don't tell me they have moved forward the photo session I'm so eagerly waiting for!', _moaned Jeremy.

_'Is the baby alright?', _Shin Woo hyung asked worriedly.

Tae Kyung just rolled his eyes with a bored expression on his face, as if he already knew what manager Ma was talking about.

_'Yah! Are you pregnant too? Because you started your announcement in the same way last time.', _I derided, feeling a dozen of eyes shooting at me. '_What? Since when have jokes been forgotten?'_

_'All of you calm down.', _the manager made a short pause and then added: _'We are getting married in two months.'_

_'Really? Why didn't you tell me, noona? That's great!', _Mi Nyeo's eyes glimmered in astonishment.

_'Congratulations!', _nodded Shin Woo hyung._'I wish you all the best!'_

_'Noona, did you really accept to marry this punk? Hahahaha! It must be because of the exponential growth of your belly, right? Or… has the little parasite already sucked up all your brain through the placenta?' _Coordinator Wang frowned and everyone threw at me even more severe glimpse now. Aish… these guys definitely lack sense of humor.

_'Go Mi Nam!', _sis shouted, _'Apologize to manager Ma and onnie NOW!'_

_'Shall I apologize to Embryo too?', _I rolled out laughing and almost fell down the chair.

_'Who is Embryo?', _the little boy asked innocently.

_'It's… the baby who is not born yet…', _sis mumbled with a note of confusion in her voice.

_'Does every woman have a baby in her stomach? Then when will your baby be born, teacher?'_

_'Stupid! First she has to marry Tae Kyung oppa.', _explained his sister.

Sis choked and took up a glass of water. Tae Kyung laid his fingers on the forehead, pretending to have a headache. There was awkward silence for a minute.

_'I think she will marry Shin Woo hyung.', _Jang Sun scowled grumpily.

_'Shut up, jerk! Tae Kyung oppa is more beautiful.', _Mi Na covered her brother's mouth with her hand.

The boy pushed it away and roared: _'But teacher doesn't care who is more beautiful, unlike you. Who is good to her matters more.', _he objected.

_'Tae Kyung oppa is not only beautiful. He's good to her as well. He is the best.', _the girl countered.

_'It's not true. I heard him scolding her.', _Jang Sun rose up from his chair furiously and pushed it back in order to make place for the upcoming battle.

_'And what? I saw him hugging her.', _his sister stood up too. Mi Nyeo unsuccessfully tried to hide her blushing face.

_'Don't you listen to the fairytales omma and teacher tell us? Shin Woo hyung is the white prince who will save her from the evil monster.'_

_'Tch. The fact that he's dressed in white doesn't mean he's the prince. She will marry Tae Kyung oppa.'_

_'Shin Woo hyung!'_

_'Tae Kyung oppa!'_

_'Shin Woo hyung!_

_…._

The two kids kept pushing each other. All the pairs of startled eyes flickered between both of them.

_'Stop it!', _sis grabbed their hands. _'It's time to take your medicine and have afternoon nap.'_

_'You'd better listen to your teacher unless you want her to slap you.', _I winked at Mi Nyeo, grinning mockingly.

_'Oppa!', _she snapped. _'Mind your words.' _Everyone looked down, trying to hide the overflowing laughter.

Then her phone rang and she went out of the kitchen.

_**The yellow angel:**_

Aish… Why are the kids just two? It's not fair. Who's going to pawn on me then?... Rotton orange, stop imagining impossible things! I punched my head. She already made her choice.

Shin Woo hyung was smiling with a hardly visible mark of satisfaction in his eyes. Tch. Is he happy having an adherent on his side?

Mi Na approached Tae Kyung hyung and wrapped her arms around his neck. _'Tae Kyung oppa, will you marry teacher onnie?'_

Hyung frowned and made an attempt to push her away but she wrapped tighter.

_'Aish… I have to scold Mi Nyeo for not teaching you how to behave properly.', _he grumbled.

_'Oppaaaa, answer my question please!, _the girl begged.

Hyung breathed out a racking sigh, rolling his eyes. _'Get off of me! You don't even know what marriage is.'_

_'Of course I know. I'm not as little as you think. Mom was married to dad but they didn't get on well and eventually ended up with divorce.'_

_'That's why you have to marry someone you get on well with.', _her brother interfered.

_'Stop philosophizing and go to sleep! Damn, why is she still outside…', _hyung hissed.

_**The lime angel:**_

I took their hands but the boy plucked off my hold and ran away. I exhaled and led the insolent girl to Shin Woo's room. Aish… it's worse than I expected! I'll have to educate them for these few days. While I was removing the coverage of the bed, the little demon jumped over my back and tore me down on the bed.

_'Oppa, please tell me. Do you want to marry teacher?' _She kept tickling my stomach and I just surrendered helplessly, because I was afraid of hurting her.

_'Yah! Stop that! I said STOP! Aish… ok, I want to marry her.', _the words poured out without my permission. I startled at myself. Why am I confessing this to a child?

_**The white angel:**_

I gave the kids their medicine. Then my phone rang and I went out to talk to Mrs. Lee peacefully. I told her there aren't any problems. But I feel hyungnim is getting mad being around the children. Turning back, I saw oppa standing at the door, waiting for me to finish the call.

_'Sis, I have to ask you something. Tell me honestly, how serious exactly are the things between you and Hwang Tae Kyung?', _he gazed deeply into my eyes, as if he was trying to penetrate into my soul.

_'Oppa, don't mind what the kids are saying. They are just kids and speak whatever comes on their mind.'_

_'I'm not asking about the marriage, I don't think he's that type of person at all… whatever. What I'd like to know is how advanced your relationship is.'_

_'What do you mean? We are getting on well…', _I shrugged my shoulders unwittingly.

_'Yeah, I can see that.', _he spat out nervously._'B-but on which base… Hell! Do you sleep together?'_

I closed my eyes, trying to assimilate his question. _'You… you are asking about…' _Oppa nodded agreeably.

_'Oh, it's UNBELIEVABLE!'_

_'REALLY?'_

_'I really can't believe you're asking me this.', _I ran towards the kitchen.

Jang Sun was waiting for me there, playing with Shin Woo hyung on his mobile phone.

_'Where's your sister?', _I wondered.

_'Tae Kyung took her in my room to sleep.', _answered Shin Woo hyung.

_'Ah, seriously? Jang Sun, let's go there too. You should have a nap before we go out for a walk.'_

_'We are going out? Yeeeeee!', _he clung to my hand while climbing upstairs.

I quietly opened the door of Shin Woo's room so that not to wake up Mi Na and got completely awestruck at what I saw and heard. Hyungnim was sitting on the bed next to the child, singing a melodic lullaby. I felt so moved that I wasn't able to hold my tears and let them burst out.


	14. Ice and heat

_**The white angel:**_

Hyungnim frowned at my appearance and signaled me to go out of the room. He followed me too, silently closing the door from the outer side.

_'Mi Nyeo, are you crying?', _he grabbed my hand, staring at me.

_'N-no. I just got excited when I heard you singing to the child.'_

_'Yah! Do you have an idea how difficult it was for me to lull that devil to sleep? You were on the verge of spoiling everything!', _he hissed.

_'I'm sorry. Hyungnim, do you want to go out with us when the children wake up?'_

_'I'll check if I have some work to do. Where are you going?', _he questioned in detached voice.

_'I don't know. I will ask them. We may go to the amusement park; to the zoo or watch some animation movie…'_

_'Animation movie! Animation movie!', _Jang Sun kept pulling my hand.

_'Alright, let's go to sleep now if you don't want to fall asleep during the film.', _I dragged him to my room.

_**The lime angel:**_

Tch. Is she kidding? Do I want to go out with the trouble-makers to watch a stupid animation? Hmm let's see…

Blissful memories from the first time we watched a movie together drifted in my mind, attaching sweet flavor to my tongue. The dark cinema hall… The pleasant touch of her gentle hand… The appealing scent of her messy hair… Our first kiss… Well, to be more accurate – second, but I'm considering it first, as the very first was a desperate attempt to stop her from going to Shin Woo… I shivered at the thought.

_'Go Mi Nam, should I show you some stars right now? If I hit you with this, you'll see about five of them.'_

Aish… I haven't shown her the stars for a long time. Maybe the idea of watching an animation movie is not that bad… Tch. I unconsciously wiped the two intruders out of my mind for awhile. They will stick to her like chewing gums. If only I could get rid of them and have just a few private minutes with her… Then an alluring idea struck me. How could I make it work…

_**The white angel:**_

My ringing phone woke me up after a two-hour nap. It was Mrs. Lee. Once again she instructed me not to forget their scarves, gloves and hats. I quickly packed Jang Sun and getting downstairs, I was surprised to see the others are ready too.

_'Mi Nyeo!', _hyungnim glared at me. _'What's that long purple skirt you've put on? Go and change into jeans!'_

_'B-but hyungnim! Don't you like it? It's my favorite.', _I frowned, crossing my arms.

_'Yah! Don't dare criticize her appearance. She will slap you!'_

_'Tch. It's not funny anymore, Go Mi Nam. Pig-rabbit, I like your skirt but… it's not suitable for these boots.'_

_'Ah, yeah. You're right.' _I felt ashamed of myself.

'_He is wrong. Teacher is beautiful.', _Jang Sun moaned. _'Noona, don't change it please.'_

I didn't mind him and quickly ran upstairs to put on my convenient blue jeans. Will I ever stop doing unsuitable things? I should buy some nice clothes and shoes to look better for my star…

Hyungnim opened the door of his car and commanded: _'Mi Nyeo and the kids in my car; Jeremy and Mi Nam - in Shin Woo's. Or the other way around.'_

_'I want to go with Tae Kyung oppa's car.', _stated Mi Na, sitting on the backseat of the blue audi.

_'I do not.', _her brother took a place in Shin Woo's white car.

_'As you wish. Come on, let's go.', _hyungnim lighted the engine.

Why does he hurry so much? He didn't seem to have liked the idea of watching an animation. Maybe he just wants to get over with it as quickly as possible.

_**The lime angel:**_

I must do it. Now or never. It's completely ridiculous and out of my nature but I don't have an alternative plan to have her just for myself, even for awhile. I got seven tickets for Ice Age and headed to the cinema hall. Luckily, Go Mi Nam was striding close behind me with a huge pack of popcorns in one hand and a bottle of sprite in the other. _'Come ooon! Stop lingering or you're going to miss the beginning.', _he shouted at the rest.

Everything lined perfectly, as if God was supporting my plan. I lurked in the half-dark hall, waiting for Go Mi Nam. I had to be quick. When he peeped inside, I grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him in the back corner. He tried to resist, but a few popcorns fell on the ground.

_'Yah! Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?'_

_'You don't want me to tell anyone about your relationship with the devil fairy, especially your sister, do you?'_

He let out a sharp exhalation, shooting a deadly glare at me. _'What do you want?'_

_'Nothing so difficult. Just comb your hair, sit next to the children and pretend to be your sister till the end of the movie.', _I handed him a comb.

_'W-what? You must be kidding. Hahaha! The kids are not that stupid, they will recognize me.'_

_'They won't, providing you keep your flat jokes to yourself.'_

_'My jokes are not flat!'_, he foamed. _'And your idea sucks. I don't look like her. My shoulders are broad and I don't have… you know.'_

_'It's dark. Just don't take off your jacket and behave like her.'_

_'Aishhh! I'm going to get sweaty and stinking.', _he complained.

_'There is another way. But I doubt you'll prefer it… ', _I smirked derisively. '_Hurry up, they are coming. When Mi Nyeo walks in with the children, we'll make the change. Clear?'_

_'Damn jerk! Don't doubt you'll get your revenge, multiplied by 100.'_

_'Tch. You're not in condition to threaten me.'_

Shin Woo and Jeremy came first, searching for us. Mi Nyeo was walking behind the children with two packs of popcorn in her hands. Mi Nam and I walked around the hall from the other side, pretending we were looking for our seats.

_'Mi Nyeo, you have to take those three places with the children.', _I turned to Mi Nam.

To my ultimate amazement, he quickly adjusted his manners, taking a place between the two children. Jeremy and Shin Woo took their seats as well.

_'Hyungnim, I'm here.', _she giggled innocently.

_'Go Mi Nam!', _I patter her back. _'You're sitting next to me.'_

_'But I am Mi Nyeo.', _she uttered silently.

_'I know. Pretend to be your brother.', _I whispered, following her.

_**The blue angel:**_

What? Tae Kyung doesn't mind sitting next to Mi Nam? It's strange. Wait… Mi Nyeo was holding popcorn, why are the packs in her brother now? And why didn't she take her jacket off? Maybe… it's him…

_'Shin Woo oppa!' You're here too?', _a girl called me from behind.

I turned around and saw her. Park Sung Ran.

_'Oh, I'm glad to see you. Are you feeling better now?', _I tried to hide my frustration.

_'Yeah, I was discharged from the hospital today and my friends dragged me to watch Ice Age.'_

_'What? You've been in hospital?', _I startled.

_'They kept me just for two days. But I'm ok now. We can go for a walk when you have time. Ah, it's starting.'_

_'Yeah, have a nice time!' _I turned back, putting my 3D glasses. A sense of disappointment stuck into my throat. Was she really going to call me?

_**The lime angel:**_

Ok. My plan is going smoothly so far. Now it's time for the most humiliating part. I made Mi Nyeo a sign to come closer to me and keep her mouth shut. Then I roughly opened the sprite bottle, causing the foam pour all over my shirt.

_'Go Mi Nam! Are you an idiot?', _I fixed a furious timbre to my voice . _'My shirt is all sticky! What should I do now… There aren't any clothes-stores nearby… We have to go home. Come on, get up!'_

_'But hyung, you will miss the movie. Why don't you put on my pullover instead? I have a sweatshirt.', _pleaded Jeremy.

_'No, I need to take a shower. Go Mi Nam, you'd better wash my shirt immediately, unless you want to pay for it.'_

_'How could I? I spent all my savings on the motorbike. I couldn't sleep before getting the latest model.', _Mi Nyeo derided, throwing an ironic glance at her brother.

_'Oppa. Don't blame yourself. I think you deserve it after a whole month in the American hospital and weeks of hard work after that…', _Mi Nam countered her attack.

_**White angel's evil brother:**_

What the hell? Did he say they were going home? What am I supposed to do now? It's out of the agreement. Oh, I forgot there was no such. Aish… this jerk has convinced my sister of rebelling against me. She wasn't like that before. I should give him a lesson and make him respect me. If it wasn't for my talent president Ahn chose me for A.'s fourth member, he would never meet her. He has to kiss my feet every day…

_'Teacher onnie, Tae Kyung oppa told me a secret. Do you want to know what it is?', _Mi Na whispered in my ear.

How not? I'm dying out of curiosity.

_'Of course. Tell me, I promise I won't reveal it to anyone.'_

_'He said he wants to marry you.', _she grinned joyfully.

What? No way. That child is surely making things out. It can't be true.

_**The white angel:**_

Hyungnim took me to the roof of the building along a hidden staircase I didn't know about.

_'Wow! It's so beautiful here! Hyungnim, I can see the whole city.'_

I gasped in astonishment, contemplating the glistening night lights of Seoul. _'How did you find that place?'_

_'I used to come here and compose songs quite often at night. The seclusion in fresh air and the flickering lights always stimulate my creativity. The feeling is so relaxing…', _he took another shirt out of his bag and changed into it.

_'Hyungnim! It was all your plan from the beginning? That's why you told me to put on jeans – to look like oppa, right?', _my eyes bulged open with amazement.

_'That's right. I have to admit you're getting things much faster now. You have big progress.'_

_'I've never expected you would make out such a plan to kidnap me. How did oppa agree with that? '_

_'Well, let's say he owes me a favor. I'm still thinking of the best way for you to repay for the damaged shirt…', _he smiled at me, lifting his eyebrows.

_'But hyungnim, it was you who did the damage.'_

_'And I was the one to suffer as well. So, you have to do something for me. Hmmm, what about a kiss?', _he leaned his face close to mine so that I could feel his warm breath stroking my lips.

It was the first time hyungnim asked me for a kiss. Usually he would steal it unexpectedly and arouse bursting fireworks in my head. Now it was different.

_'I miss you!', _he whispered, as he gently set his hands upon my neck.

I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to touch mine, but they never came closer. My head was getting dizzier and dizzier from the tickling sensation of his breath. I couldn't force myself to wait anymore and merged my lips with his, burying my fingers into his hair. I was fully aware that itwas his most sacred territory, but well, if he endured the stained shirt, sticking to his skin, he would probably bear this as well…

The kiss was slow and deep. I felt my limbs tear off my body. It was only me and him under the shoreless sky and the sense of tranquility that empowered us to survive the next portion of ups and downs, when our starlit moment is over. Yes, it was just a blink of an eye, but enough to inspire two striving for each other hearts to go on along the path they have chosen to walk, no matter how thorny it is. And even if there is no path, it won_'_t stop them from making their own. Together.

_'I love you!', _he pressed my head to his chest in a tender hug.

_'I love you!', _I lost myself in his arms…


	15. No way out

_**White angel's evil twin:**_

Aish… half of the movie hasn't passed yet and I'm all in sweat. Can it get any worse?

An hour later: _'Teacher onnie, I have to pee.'_

Oooh, come on! This can't be happening to me. I clenched my fingers in a fist and groaned.

_'Teacher, we have to hurry. I can't hold it anymore', _Mi Na kept pressing her belly.

Go Mi Nam… calm down… She is not a baby… She is six. Let's hope she can manage without my help.

_'I'm waiting outside, dear. Call me if you need help.' _You'd better not, else I'll kill myself.

_'Oh! Isn't that Go Mi Nam from ANJELL?'_

_'He looks like him but his hair is different. What is he doing in front of the women's toilet?'_

_'Mi Nam oppa, could you give me an autograph, please?', _the girls approached me.

Aish… what should I say now? What am I doing here? Really, why am I here?

_'Hahaha. How could I refuse to such nice girls? Where do you want me to sign?', _I messed my hair and put on my most handsome smile.

_'On the back of my T-shirt.', _one of the girls winked at me seductively.

Damn. I won't be able to get rid of them before long. Please Mi Na, don't call me teacher onni. Please!

_'Oppa, is the couple-in-love here with you?'_

_'N-no. I came with my little cousin, who's in the toilet. Excuse me, girls. We have to go back to the cinema hall.'_

_'Ooooooh, he is so sweet!', _the girl turned to her friend. _'And how do you get on with Tae Kyung oppa? I've heard that identical twins are really jealous of each other's love relationships.'_

_'Haha. This doesn't apply to me and my beloved sister. I'm not jealous of Tae Kyung hyung at all. Moreover, we are as close as brothers.', _my tongue twisted at the pronunciation of these words.

_'Oppa, can we take a picture with you and your cousin later?'_

Hell! I'm stuck in front of the women's toilet, all surrounded by vicious girls.

_'Of course. Mi Na, dear? Is everything okay?', _I shouted at her door.

_'I can't adjust my pantyhose', _she cried.

Oh, no! I'm so screwed. More than screwed. Apparently, the situation CAN get any worse. I don't see a way out. God, have I sinned that much to deserve such tough punishment? I'm sorry for yielding to my egoistic desire to spend so much money on that motorbike. I'm begging your help!

_'Shin Woo oppa! Shin Woo oppa!' _The vast mass of fan-girls promptly withdrew from me and rushed towards the elevator, twenty meters away from the WC.

Shin Woo? What is he doing here? Maybe he's the savior sent from God I was so badly waiting for. At last I could feel the air filling my lungs. I set my hair in a decent way and helped the child.

_**The lime angel:**_

Mi Nyeo leaned on the parapet, staring at the sky. I wrapped my arms around her waist, snuggling to her back, my cheek touching hers.

_'Hyungnim, look at the full moon. It's shining so brightly tonight!', _she exclaimed in awe.

_'Yeah. That's because the moon is standing exactly on the opposite side of the Earth from the sun right now, therefore 100% of the lunar surface is being illuminated by it. _

_'I think it's because she's happy having the most flaming star on the sky next to her.', _Mi Nyeo placed her arms over mine and clung tighter to me.

It's out of my ability to describe the extreme happiness I feel at that moment. When I hold her in my arms, all my pain disappears. If only the lunar cycle could freeze at that phase so that I wouldn't see the sad side of the moon ever again… This blissful feeling reminded me of the night we spent together, cuddling on the sofa. Although my back ached, I prayed for the moments right before sunrise to last a little longer… But daylight quickly spread among the horizon and relentlessly wiped out the night magic, leaving me disenchanted with the impending uniformity of the upcoming day.

_'I want to spend my life with you.'_

_'What?', _Mi Nyeo suddenly froze on her place. The frequent beating of her heart split the deadly silence. I could clearly feel it through my chest.

_'That's the title of my new song. Do you want to hear it?'_

_'Ah, yeah. Of course.', _it took her awhile to compose herself.

Is she disappointed finding out that these words weren't actually related to her? Tch… she's so slow witted. Of course I wrote the song for her. Before getting to the end, I could feel her body trembling.

_'What's wrong? Are you crying again?'_

_'Hyungnim, the song is great!', _she turned back, avoiding my gaze. _'But the movie is to finish soon. Oppa will get mad unless we go back in time.'_

_'Yeah. I think he's had enough so far. By the way, what's going on between you two? Do you think I didn't notice your sarcastic verbal attacks?'_

_'Ah, it's nothing. Just joking. You know, sometimes brothers and sisters tend to tease each other…'_

_'Pig-rabbit, don't dare escape my question. I know you and I know that idiot as well. So, what did he say to hurt you?'_

She let out a deep sigh. _'He wanted to know if we… '_

_'If we what?'_

_'If we… sleep together', _she looked down blushing.

I rolled my eyes. _'That's none of his business. You didn't answer his question, did you?', _I glared at her.

_'Of course not.', _Mi Nyeo shook her head.

_'Aish. I'm fed up with this punk putting his nose everywhere.'_

_'Yeah, I know his concern about me is a bit too much. But hyungnim, we really have to go now. The children will get worried.'_

We entered the dark hall when the movie had just finished. Among the bustle of people crowded at the exit, the twins managed to change their places. Mi Nyeo gathered all of us to check if someone's missing.

_'Mi Na, Jang Sun, oppa, Jeremy, hyungnim, me… where's Shin Woo hyung?_

_**The blue angel:**_

Incredible! I've never thought Tae Kyung would spill sprite over his shirt just to carry Mi Nyeo away. Is love actually that powerful to have such influence on emotionally stable people like him and make them do crazy things? He must be really desperate… I saw Mi Na whisper something to 'her teacher' and they went out. What if she recognizes him? I should prevent it…

I ran out towards the elevator, situated across the WC, when a group of teenage girls, yelling Go Mi Nam, caught my attention. Throwing a quick glance at him, I managed to read through his hopeless expression, as if he was begging for help. I swiftly distracted the fans, leading them to the café bar at the distant corner. When they all took place, I pretended to have received an emergent phone call and flounced in the elevator in the twinkling of an eye. To my ultimate surprise, she was there alone. Park Sung Ran.

_'Which floor?', _she asked softly.

I completely lost my mind. _'And you?'_

_'First. My friends are waiting for me outside. I went to the snack bar to get some midnight breakfast', _she giggled in a ringing voice.

All of a sudden the elevator quaked for a few seconds. She staggered and was about to collapse over me, but I managed to keep her upright.

_'Are you okay?'_

She let go of my hold and made a step away from me. I've never been so close to her and couldn't get a hold of myself at the moment. After a short awkward pause in silence, she cleared her throat.

_'Did you enjoy it?'_

_'What?', _I startled at her question.

_'Did you enjoy the movie?'_

_'Yeah… it was really fu…' _The lights went off and the elevator stuck between the floors with a strong bang.

Oh, no. I've always believed such things happen just in movies, not in real life.

_'Aaaaaaaah!', _she started to hit the door, screaming in horror. _'Heeeeeelp!'_

We searched for our phones to light the buttons of the elevator but by the time I reached out to push the handle, she had made it faster and I found my hand over hers.

_'I'm sorry', _we said in a voice, drawing back our hands.

The door opened on the spur of the moment and I witnessed all my friends' worried faces pull into relaxing grimaces.

_**The lime angel:**_

I could vividly sense the fuzzy white spots of the morning light, but was still unwilling to lift up my eyelids. In the dizziness I felt her hand touching my cheek. Is she really next to me on the sofa or am I dreaming again? Never mind. In both cases, I'm going to enjoy the pleasant sensation of her contact as long as possible. My lips formed a content smile.

_'Are you awake?', _her voice vaguely echoed in my groggy consciousness.

_'No. Neither do I intend to be in the nearest half an hour at least.', _I bellowed.

Her thin finger continued wavering playfully over my face, outlining my forehead, then moved down to my chin and ended up pinching my nose.

_'Stop that!', _I caught her hand.

_'But you have to get up already.', _she moaned grumpily.

_'Why? I have nothing to do today… just one record, but I'll do it in the late afternoon. Stay with me a bit longer.', _I gently laced my right arm beneath her neck and pulled her closer to me.

She started tickling my armpits. _'Come on. We're celebrating the engagement tonight and have to go shopping. Onni prepared breakfast for all of us.'_

What? Noona has prepared breakfast? Impossible. This came as a total shock to me and I quickly went out of the meditation state.

_'Aaaaaaaaaaah! What are you doing here, little demon?', _I jumped crazily out of the sofa, widening my eyes in disbelief.

_'Tae Kyung oppa, you told me to stay with you. Don't you remember?'_

Aish… this stupid kid… I quivered at the thought that I was just going to kiss her. But that wasn't the worse. Turning around, I startled at my jubilating public. Shin Woo and Jeremy immediately turned aside to avoid my wrathful look. Contrary to them, Mi Nam was dying out laughing in the armchair, unable to take a breath.

_'Mi Nyeo, why are your fingers so small? -So that I could poke each part of your body with them.', _he fixed up his voice in the most high-pitched range possible, guffawing demonically.

_'Yah! Is that your way of expressing gratitude for saving your back yesterday? I could just run away with your sister and leave you deal with it as you can… I mean as you can't.'_

_'First, it's none of your interest to do this. Second, I'm far more grateful than you think I am, brother-in-law.', _he tried to imitate my half smile.

_'Tch. Do you think I'm scared of your revenge?', _I challenged in order to acquire even vague knowledge of what he was planning to do and be able to prepare myself.

_'Haha, ask president Ahn. He's in charge of it. I did almost nothing… except praising you for the hard work and he decided to give you one more week off.'_, he grinned in response.

_'What? Stop fooling around and tell me what you have done!', _I eventually lost patience and raised my voice to the max.

_'Ok, I admit I was joking… he won't give you a week off but bargain your schedule with some extra activities instead. But you know, it's all for your good. Thankfulness isn't necessary. I wholeheartedly decided to prevent you from your modesty and help you stand out among all of us._

Extra activities? As if I'm not busy enough. But why do I care, this fool can't do anything against me… I rapidly dialed Ahn's number to make sure of that.

_'Oh, Tae Kyung. Did you already make the records?'_

_'Not yet. I'm going to the studio later today. Why?'_

_'Okay, but you'd better hurry. I organized everything for the next week in Japan, as you wished, so don't worry. I bothered myself to fulfill your program and you won't have any spare time. But where did that work enthusiasm come from? Is it because you want to prove your abilities to your new girlfriend? It's great but don't overstrain yourself, try to put up with the moderate speed of the others…'_

What? I'm spending next week in Japan all alone? Wait… I don't have to. If I kill that idiot now, fans will feel obliged to feign sympathy towards me for my notorious sorrow because of my bandmate's death and won't attend the concert. So I will be free…


End file.
